


Collection Of Sherlock Smuts

by Sherlocksgaze



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Anxiety, Brutal, Choking, Confrontation, Crying, Dick riding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Sherlock, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Edging, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fast Pace, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffing, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Language, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mouth Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Reader, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Quickie, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sir Kink, Smut, Soft sex, Spanking, Squirting, Strip Tease, Suicide, Teasing, Top Sherlock, Vibrator, being quiet, blindfold, blindfolding, brutal pace, dildo, dildo use, fast fucking, hair gripping, mentioned depression, one shots, sex toy, sex toy use, unprotected, vibrator use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksgaze/pseuds/Sherlocksgaze
Summary: Hi I’m Vega/Ve, you can find me on wattpad with The same user. This is a bunch of sherlock smuts all 1000+ 5000+ words. If you came for your dick appointment then here it is. All of these chapters have already been written, I am just posting them on ao3.





	1. Overstimulation (SMUT)

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors if any. 
> 
> This one is written by me what a surprise.
> 
> Warnings: One shot, teasing, language, unprotected, oral (female receiving), restraints (handcuffs), strip tease, fingering, porn gifs, squirting, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, fluff at the end.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> 3642 words
> 
> Authors note- this originally had gifs but I can’t find them :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has been telling you what he wants to do with you for a while but you’ve never taken him seriously. He finally does, trying a few new things with you, overstimulated you at times but taking care of you and making sure you’re okay with every momeng that passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: One shot, teasing, language, unprotected, oral (female receiving), restraints (handcuffs), strip tease, fingering, squirting, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, fluff at the end.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> 3642 words

Sherlock always said he was going to tease you until you were screaming for him to fuck you, begging for his cock,  Y'all begging for more. You thought maybe he was joking because you always failed to notice the serious look on his face and the way he looked at you, or how he licked his lips. 

And maybe you even failed to notice the slight bulge he had in his pants he got from thinking about what he was going to do to you.

But right now, the way he's looking at you and the tension in the room, you suddenly could see that he planned to do every little thing he said he would. 

"Take off your clothes "He demands, his voice low, his eyes slowly traveling over every curve of your body, he wants to touch you but he also wants to watch you strip. 

You nod silently and back away as you lift your shirt, his eyes don't leave you for a second. You already know that he's gonna have his fun so you decide to enjoy yourself as long as you can. You throw your shirt to the floor and then it's your bra which you take off slowly and he's becoming impatient with every long second that passes.

Your bra is already unclasped but you're holding it to your chest to stop it if it falls. He sighs, bringing his hands up to your chest. You don't mind but he still looks up to you to make sure it's okay. 

 

"Don't tease me "He tells you and you smile at him as he slips your bra from your shoulders and it falls to the floor. His eyes are traveling over every inch of skin that is now open to him, his mouth open only slightly. 

"That would take the fun out of it, wouldn't it? "You ask seductively, not taking your eyes off of him. "I'm doing the teasing today, not you "He says finally looking up to you, his ocean eyes finding your own.

They were full of lust, he likes how comfortable you are with him, how you aren't shy with him anymore. It's something little but he pays attention to all of that. 

He pulls you closer by the waist, making you giggle and in return he smiles. Your breasts are pressed up against his clothed chest as you get on your tippy toes to press your lips softly to his, he kisses back as his hand travels down to squeeze at your ass.

He steps back letting you continue, you unzip your pants, then unbutton them, making sure to take your time and as you finally begin to take them off, you sway your hips, still going slow.

When they hit the floor you kick them off and now  
you're basically naked because all you have to do is take off your panties. You place your fingers in the hem of them as you begin pulling them down slowly but he stops you by reaching over to grab your wrists and returning them back to your side. 

You're not sure what he's doing but you trust him. He moves behind you and the feeling of not knowing what he's going to do next is quite nerve racking. 

He slides his hand onto your skin, pressing himself against you, causing you to bite your lip in response. 

He slides his right hand into your panties and he begins to rub his middle and index against your clit and he's just starting to touch you but you already want to push yourself against his fingers. 

You sigh gently as he separates the lips of your pussy and dips them far enough to feel your wet slick. As he pushes his long fingers into you, you can't help but moan out. He doesn't do anything, he's not moving at all but you're so ready for him. "Move them.. please "You beg breathily. 

He listens to you as he begins to slide them in and out of you, feeling the ripples of your walls as you clench around his fingers. "You like that, darling? The way my fingers feels? "He asks you, whispering into your ear and you moan out a soft 'yes' which just makes him want you more. 

He's not moving his fingers too fast but every time he does you feel jolts of pleasure deep inside you "Sher.. "You whine as he curls his fingers inside of you.

"Shh.. "He responds to you, leaning down to kiss at your neck which causes you to buck forward only a little, sending his fingers deeper. You whine at this, your hand finding his wrist. 

"Shit "You curse, your stomach coiling up and it's getting harder to stand. His fingers are now covered in slick. You want to let something out of your mouth but you can barely form a full sentence. 

He brings his hand to your breast and palms there lightly, pinching your nipple every now and then 

 

"Fuck.. fuck.. f-fuck "You curse, your voice now high pitched and you're about to cum and just as your legs begin to shake and you open your mouth to gasp he pulls away, causing you to whine loudly in protest.

Quickly, you bring your hand to his wrist to stop him from pulling away even farther than he already is. Your pussy is throbbing and you're so close, you only need a little longer to cum. "Please "You cry and his fingers are barely inside of you. 

"Begging isn't going to be enough today "He tells you, removing his hand from your breast and pulling his fingers from your pussy. 

The feeling of being empty takes over you and now all you can really think of is his cock pounding into you, filling you up over and over again. "Taste yourself "He tells you, bringing his hand up to your lips. You look at him but he's fixated on your lips as you open them hesitantly. 

You begin to swirl your tongue around his fingers, tasing the salty sweetness of yourself and as you hollow your cheeks around his fingers he groans. 

He pulls his fingers away, he wants to be inside of you but he also wants to take his time. 

He picks you up and you respond quickly, wrapping your legs around him, his cock is creating a tent in his pants and it's rubbing against your clit every time one of his legs move forward. 

Finally he lays you onto his bed. 

He leaves you there, walking over to his drawer. you scoot up onto the pillows and watch him closely but he's not letting you see what he's doing and you've got a good feeling it's because he knows that you're looking at him, trying to see what he's going to do next but you can't and it's driving you crazy. 

He shoves something into his pocket. He turns around to face you, his blue eyes seem to be more dark than they were before as he smirks at you.  
"There's only so much I can do to hold you down before I eat that beautiful pussy "He says and you squirm on the bed squeezing your legs together to fight the arousal and you don't know what to say to that but it's so fucking hot. 

He gets on top of you, pinning you down to cuff you to the bed. After he's done he looks at you, "does it hurt? "He asks. "No but I can't move them "You tell him, attempting to move your hands but you don't get too far. "Good "He responds calmly.

He gets down near edge of the bed and you're watching his every move. He slides his hands up your thighs and then he begins to take your panties off and your breath hitches at this. 

His blue eyes meet yours and he can see the desperate look on your face... so he stops and begins to mouth you through the cloth. You pull at your restraints as you let out a soft breath. 

He's slow and gentle as he moves his tongue, getting your panties wet. He places a few wet kisses, avoiding your clit and you can still feel his hands gripping at your thighs. 

"Sherlock "You whine but he ignores you as he goes back to what he was doing and begins to flick his tongue. "Pl-please "You beg and you can barely recognize your own voice because it is both high pitched and needy.

Your eyes are closed and finally you can feel his hands in the hem of your panties. He pulls them off of you and you lift your hips a little to help him take them off. 

Immediately his mouth is on your clit, making you arch your back but he doesn't stop, he keeps going, forcing you to open your eyes. "Fuck "You curse, trying to get as much friction as possible but you can't because you don't have your hands to push yourself against his mouth. 

He alternates between flicking and swirling his tongue around your clit and you feel like you're going to explode. 

As he continues you begin to feel it again, your orgasm is close and you're gripping the cold metal of the cuffs and there are bruises beginning to form on your wrists but you don't care because now he's dipping his tongue in and out of your wet pussy. 

"Shit.. Sherlock, please "You cry out and you're about to cum but he pulls away again and your breathing is uneven and you want to cum so bad that it's unreal, maybe even a bit pathetic. "Please "You beg again but he just continues to slide his large hands over your delicate skin. 

After a few long seconds he continues what he was doing but this time he pushes two long fingers into you and you moan out again, it's not too long before you are an incoherent mess. You need something to grab onto and you don't. 

The wet sound your pussy is making is driving you crazy. He begins to curl his fingers and every now and then the pads of his fingers rub against your g-spot, it's not long before you're cumming on his fingers, your pussy clenching around them as you pull on the cuffs. 

"Holy shittt "You whine, he's still flicking his tongue and thrusting his fingers and it feels so fucking good that you're not even sure if you can take it any longer. 

"Fuccck "You curse, squeezing your legs together and you should be hurting him but it just drives him on and he continues until your legs are shaking, finally when he thinks that you've had enough he pulls away and somehow you manage to whine at the loss. 

You breaths are long and hard, by now you are already covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Y/N? "He asks you, concern etched in his voice and in response you can only hum out a soft "Hmm? "

"You alright? "He asks you and you nod 'yes', still coming down from your orgasm. "Well you might want to hold onto something "And this obviously grabs your attention as you finally look down to him.

He pulls out a vibrator from his pocket and you practically whine at the thought of him teasing you with it. 

You watch him turn it on and he doesn't place it directly at your clit, instead he avoids it, sliding it through your folds and only dipping it in a little. 

"Sherlock.. pl-please "You whimper as you move your hips against the pink toy. He slides it up and down a few times, getting the head of it wet with slick. You buck against it and he pushes you back down to the bed. 

He circles your clit with the toy and you can feel the vibrations but they aren't direct and it's driving you crazy. 

"Fuck "You curse, looking down to him then down to his pants where there is a large bulge. You wonder if he wants you as bad as you want him, if not want then need. 

The thought of his cock inside you turns you on and maybe makes you a little more needier. Finally he presses the vibrator directly to your clit and you can feel yourself tense up as he holds it there. "O-oh my god... fuck! "You scream and you're not even sure how the cuffs are holding together because you're pulling on them so hard. 

You begin writhing on the bed but this time he doesn't stop you, he lets you build up to your orgasm and you can feel the pressure building up inside of you. "Fuck, Y/N "He says, trying to keep up with you as he begins moving it in a circling motion and then you can't keep up any longer as your orgasm rips through you and your back arches off the bed and the clear liquid shoots out of you. 

Your mind goes blank and the orgasm drives you silent, stealing the air from your lungs as he holds the toy a bit longer before replacing it with his mouth, slurping up all of your juices which sends you into another orgasm and your head feels like mush.

"Fuck! "You cry, gasping against him, throwing your head back, body moving wildly, completely forgetting to hold yourself together as you pull at the cuffs. It's too much but it feels so good and the cuffs make you feel like you have no control and it's driving you crazy.

When he pulls away you're not sure if you can take anymore. You want to touch him but you can't. 

He lets you calm down for a moment but his hands are still roaming on your skin and the way his hands feel, the warmth, you can't touch him but he can touch you and the way his hands feel make you feel a bit more safe and calm.

After your breaths even out he presses his fingers down onto your oversensitive clit and immediately you jolt forward. 

He chuckles lowly and rubs his fingers gently over your mound, teasing you with his fingers

You can feel yourself getting to that feeling again, that feeling of being on edge, the feeling of wanting him badly. 

He separates the lips of your pussy and pushes them in enough to feel your wet slick. Just as you are about to call out his name he pulls away. Slowly his brings his fingers to his mouth, his blue eyes finding your own. 

When he sucks his fingers into his mouth you squirm, fighting the little jolts you feel as he does, waiting for him to do something. "You're so fucking wet, love "He groans as he takes his shirt off. You want to touch him so bad, run your fingers through his hair, your fingertips on his skin.

"I want to touch you "You tell him and he only smiles at you. "I know "He soothes you and you whine in response. You want to be out of these fucking cuffs so bad. 

He continues to undress himself and every inch of skin that he reveals to you just makes you a bit more excited and a bit more needy for him. 

Your mind blanks out for a second and you only come back when you feel the head of his cock between the lips of your pussy. You immediately pull at the cuffs which brings him of out his trance as he looks up to you, just to make sure you're okay. 

He slides the head of his cock in, not going farther than that, he takes his time.. just to tease you. You're looking down at what he's doing. You try to say something, try to breathe out a soft "please "But all that comes out is a strangled moan and it makes his dick jump. 

He groans, bringing his hands to your hips as he pushes himself inside of you and your pussy clenches around him as he slowly stretches you. 

The slow drag of his cock in and out of your pussy is driving you crazy, it isn't enough but at the same time you feel yourself getting there. 

You wrap your legs around him and it's about the only thing you can do to feel his skin against your own as he pulls himself out and back in, getting his cock wet.

He grunts as he picks up the pace and his grip on your hips gets tighter and you're sure that you're going to have bruises in the morning. 

"Shit "You curse which makes him fuck into you faster and his skin is beginning to slap against yours and the obscene noises are driving you on, like it's some porn video. 

It feels amazing and you're not aware of your moans, how loud you're being until he pulls out almost all the way and slams back into you which makes you cry out. "Fuck! Sherlock! "You whimper, taking all of him. 

You're still a bit worked up and everything feels a bit too much for you but you feel yourself fall right over the edge, you're cuming on his cock, arching your back and writing under him. 

He keeps going, keeps filling you up. "Sherlock.. Fuck.. F-Fuck "You cry, still cuming, pussy clenching and he doesn't stop until you're shaking. 

 

his hands are still on your waist, thumbs rubbing over your skin. You're taking deep breaths, staring at the ceiling, trying to come down from your orgasm. 

He reaches forward and you whine out as he does because this only sends his cock farther into you. He unlocks the cuffs and he sees the bruises on your wrists you got from pulling on them so hard, he winces at this and your heart drops at little. "I'm alright "You breath out but he doesn't respond, he still has your wrists in his hands. 

He brings them to his lips and kisses them both individually. He cares so much for you and sometimes you actually don't know why.

Suddenly he picks you up and you whine out, trying to keep yourself together as you places your head on his shoulder. Your pussy is still throbbing around him and he can fucking feel it. 

He lays you down back onto the bed and begins to thrust his hips into you and he lets out these little breaths every time he does. You reach up to place your hand on his face as he leans in and presses his  
lips to yours, the kiss is tender and loving and you feel so relieved that you get to do this after all the time you've been in the cuffs. 

Soon your bring your hand to take his in your own, he easily complies, interlocking his hands into yours. "Fuck "You curse, your voice high pitched as you grind your hips into his, trying to get him to go as deep as possible. 

He makes you feel so full and you can't get enough of him.

He finds a pace and it's quick and you begin to forget how to breathe as you bite your lip, trying to hold yourself back, storing the extra air in your lungs. 

"Breathe, Y/N "He struggles, slowing his pace and his voice doesn't register in your mind right away but when it does you take in a deep breath, gasping as you begin to speak, "don't stop, please don't  
stop "You stammer quickly and he listens to you, as he hesitantly begins to fuck into you again.

 

The wet squish noise of your pussy drowns in and you can feel yourself tensing up. "Fuck- I-I can't, I can't "You cry and he grunts. "Yes you can, you still  
got one more in there, darling "He struggles, his dick twitching inside of you.

He's right, you can feel it, the thick coil in your stomach and the warmth that comes with it, the feeling of just being there right on the edge and know that it's coming. 

He keeps going, and somehow you know that he isn't going to stop until you are screaming, cuming on his cock for the second time. 

soon feel yourself fall into bliss as you arch your back. You can feel this intense pleasure like it's in every nerve ending in your body as your pussy clenches around him and that coil in your stomach snaps as you fall limp.

the way you furrow your eyebrows, how you open your mouth ajar. The way you feel as you take him, warm and wet around his cock, the way you look, the way you scream his name and how your pussy clenches around him is enough to send him into his own orgasm.

He jerks forward, his thrusts becoming erratic as he spills into you, warm cum filling you up to the brim. "Fuckkkk "He groans as he falls forward, laying most of his weight on you as you both begin to catch your breath.

After a few more seconds he pulls out of you and you moan softly at this as he rolls over to the other side of the bed. Slowly you turn to him, his hair is a fucking mess and you can still see the thin layer of sweat on his skin in the dim light. 

You stare into each other's eyes for a while and you aren't saying anything. Suddenly he pulls you closer by the waist until your breasts are pressed against his chest and you smile at this, he doesn't like to admit it but he is loving.

He puts his chin on top of your head, "I love  
you "You say quietly. "I love you too "he says back and soon it is quiet and you are both falling asleep in each other's arms.

In his arms in where you belong.

In his arms is where you're supposed to be.


	2. The Office (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes to the readers work place, where there is undeniable sexual tension.. which they resolve on a desk. They get interrupted, not long after he leaves she gets impatient and sexts him, which lead to phone sex and masturbation. When she gets home they have sex, she gets tied up, and choked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is written by me what a surprise.
> 
> Warnings: dirty talk, trying to be quiet, public sex? riding, language, masturbation, unprotected, porn gifs, dominant Sherlock, bdsm, soft sex, fingering, squirting, oral (both male and female receiving) phone sex, sexting, restraints.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> 5987 words 
> 
> Authors note: took me fucking forever to write this

Most people think that Sherlock is some giant ego seeking asshole, that he's just a machine and a freak, maybe they even think he's heartless but he's not. 

He has feelings and he's loving, and caring, especially towards you and just like every other man he was wired the same way. 

Mind always on sex. 

He came to your work place with a lunch bag and was not trying too rip your clothes off and get you bent over your office desk and you're a bit suspicious.

When he walks in his eyes immediately catch yours and he has this weird look on his face like he was waiting for the right moment... to do what he really wants to do.

He closes your door and locks it, that little gesture right there gave it all away, he isn't here to give you your lunch, he's just acting like it.

He walks over to you, a small smile plastered on his face just reminding you how extremely posh he is. 

You and Sherlock have been dating for three years and you've just recent started to be sexually active together (which you should have done a long time ago) and it's been a wild ride, like he's been trying to compress years of teasing into one sitting or should I say.. fucking?

He walks up to your desk and sets the bag down right on the edge. "Hey "He says to you, smile still there. "Hey "You reply back to him and you're trying to hold back laughter. 

"Stop being weird and get over here "He tells you and that's really all you need to let out a small giggle and walk over to him in which he wraps his arms around you protectively. 

You look up to him then stand on your tippy toes to give him a kiss which he completely fall into, his eyes closing and he's kissing you back like he's needed you all day.

 

When you pull away his whole expression has changed. You back up a little and his arms fall from you. You look down and there's already a bulge in his pants, you don't know how he's made it to your office if he's been thinking about you in this skirt all day.

Your hand slowly makes it way in between you both and he's looking down, watching your every move. "What are you really here for, Sherl? "You ask him, rubbing his hard cock through his dress pants. "I think you've already got it all sorted out in your head "He mutters and the change is his voice is already seducing, causing you to feel certain things in places where you shouldn't be, not a work. 

You're still rubbing him through his pants and he's trying not to break but you're pushing him off the edge. "I've told you that you have to control yourself when I'm not with you "You tell him and he simply lets out a breath. 

"You know I can't do that "He struggles, pushing his hips up a little, pushing himself a little father into your touch and he's not wrong, he can't control himself, not for the past week because you've been wearing skirts, particularly just to tease him. 

You grip him, adding a bit more pressure and he practically jumps at your touch. "Fuck.. "He curses under his breath, his hands moving quickly as he picks you up, sitting you onto your desk. 

His hand is immediately up your skirt, rubbing at you through your panties which elicits a soft moan from your lips, he rubs there with his left hand, his fingers on your clit are beginning to drive you crazy. 

He pulls you closer and now your ass is touching the cold wood of your desk. He rubs your clit in a circular motion and you're biting your lip, trying to stop yourself from making any noise.

He recognizes this action and smirks at you as he slides your panties to the side, his fingers still working eagerly at your clit and you're raising your hips to get him to go further. "Sherlock "You whine, nearing the edge of the desk, almost slipping but he has you. 

He separates the lips of your pussy, sliding them up and down, teasing you as your slick begins to get on his fingers. He pushes them in further, your pussy clenching around his fingers.

you let out a soft moan as his fingers go further and he doesn't stop until they're all the way in. You're warm and you're wet and part of him wishes that he was inside of you instead of his fingers. 

He thrusts them in slowly, creating an agonizingly slow pace and he begins to twist them as he goes but the pace he's moving at doesn't stop the little jolts of pleasure that you're feeling or the way your pussy clenches every time he pushes them inside. 

"O-oh "You stutter as his fingers press against your g-spot, it feels fucking amazing as he focuses on that one spot as he begins to curl his fingers inside you. "Sherl "You whine a little louder, your hands trying to find something to hold onto. "I need you "You whine, breathily, looking down at him. 

He looks up at you, he's fucking determined and you can see it in his face by the way he's looking at you and the way he clenches his jaw when you let out a noise. 

"You want me? "He asks, swallowing hard as he begins to curl and uncurl his fingers, working a bit faster now. "Y-yes, Sherlock, I need you "You cry out, his fingers now pressing at your g-spot with every curl of his index and middle.

"Just a little longer.. "He says softly and he's not wrong, you can feel it in you, it's overwhelming and you're almost scared to cum because you know you're going to scream and the walls aren't thin but someone would definitely be able to hear you.

You tense up, you can feel the pressure building up inside you. "Fuckkk "You cry as he pulls you closer, holding you closer and that's what pushes you off the edge, that loss of rhythm as his fingers keep going. 

"F-fuck "You scream but you're cut off, his hand is on your mouth and now you have no support to hold you up. You quickly throw your hands behind yourself as you cum, your moans muffled by his hand, your back arching and your limbs are getting tired of the current position you're in.

His fingers don't stop until he's sure that you're shaking against him and he knows that you physically can't take anymore of it. He pulls his hand away from your mouth and the other from your pussy. 

You jump at that only slightly as he brings his fingers to his mouth, tasting every last bit of you. You're out of breath but somehow you still want more, you still want his cock, you still want him to fuck you. 

He pulls you to him, forcing you to wrap your legs around him as he leans in and presses his lips to yours and you don't hesitate to kiss him back as your hands find their way into his hair. 

He groans deeply as he pulls away and moves to whisper in your ear. "Do you still want me? "He asks and it takes you a while to answer but eventually you breathe out a desperate "Yes " and your voice is high pitched. 

Immediately he's at your neck, kissing and sucking. "Please "You whine out against him. "You'll make a mark "You whine, still clinging onto him. 

He pulls away only for a second, sitting you back onto your desk, sweeping a few things out of the way. He begins to unzip his pants and you watch his every move. Finally he pulls his cock out, he's hard and there's already pre-cum dripping from the head. 

He walks up to you and begins rubbing himself between your lips and he knows just how bad you want him. He thrusts himself against you a few times, making you want him more and possibly a little more needy. 

"Sherlock "You whine, "Fuck me, please ".

With the way your voice sounds and the way you're looking at him and the fact that he has you right here, under his touch, it drives him insane and you are all that he needs.

He thrusts himself into you and you cry out immediately as he begins slow and hard. 

"F-fuck "You cry, his left hand keeping you up. All of this, the way he's making you feel, it's crazy, you didn't think anyone could make you feel so good but here he is, thrusting himself deep inside you. 

 

The desk is moving and things are falling off of it but he doesn't care. You were right, he can't control himself when he's around you. He's panting softly now and he looks up to you and just the way he's looking at you drives you insane. 

You throw your head back, hands gripping at his suit as he fucks into you and you begin to hear the sound your pussy is making. He grunts low as he pulls you closer to meet him with every thrust. "Oh my  
G-God "You cry and at this point you don't care how loud you're being because this is Sherlock and he feels so goddamn amazing inside of you. 

Your breaths are quick and uneven, his cock brushing past your g-spot, and you gasp at the feeling, that overwhelming pleasure that you get to feel only for a second.

Suddenly over your moans and his low grunts and groans you hear a knocking at your office door. You move your hands to push at his chest and your throw head back and yell out his name, trying to tell him but it feels so good and your voice just comes out as another moan, he keeps going and you can't help but fall back and feel him. 

Fuck, part of you wants to fucking cum because you can feel it inside if you but there's someone at your door. "Fuck "You say and your voice is higher than normal so it comes out as a moan. "Stop "You say and that little word, the second that he hears it and it rings through his ears he does and his hair falls forward as he begins to catch his breath. 

He whips his hair out of his face and you're still trying to catch your breath, swallowing hard. He pulls out of you and you let out a soft moan. 

You lay on the desk, your head falling back against the cold wood. "Why? "He asks and your eyes catch his as the knocking at the doors begins again. "You hear that? "You ask him and immediately he begins to fix himself up. 

"Just a minute! "You yell, pulling your skirt down as you sit up and get up off the desk, bending down to pick up some of the things that you knocked down in the process, which doesn't help his erection.

You catch his eyes and he lets out a breath as he sees you. "Here "He says, making his way over to you, leaning down, holding out his hand to your hand and the many pens from it. "Let me help you "He says and you smirk at him as you stand up, watching him put the pens back into the canister where they belong. 

"You've got to control yourself.. Sherl "You tell him and he scoffs as he looks down to you. "And you can't resist me "He tells you and honestly it's fucking true. 

He can't control himself but any chance you get to do  anything with him, you're not turning it down. You walk over to the door as he fixes his hair and his suit and you stiffen up as you open the door because you know what it looks like. 

He stands by the door and clears his throat, his hair is totally fucked and his cheeks are a little red, blue eyes dilated. Your co-worker slips past him, rolling her eyes. She knows why he's here and why he's been here at for office for the past few days because it's not hard to deduce at all. 

She slips past you with a stack of papers and sets it right on your desk, wiping her hands on her clothes, probably because she knows you've been fucking on your desk. 

"Needs to be sorted and done even if it takes all night "She says coldly and you try to say something back to her but she's already out of your door. 

He closes the door behind her before turning to you "I guess this means you've got work to do "He says, pulling you in and giving you a hug and you feel safe and warm in his arms until his hand slips down to your ass and gives it a firm squeeze. 

You smile up at him, biting your lip and he smiles down at you as you bite your lip, getting on your tippy toes to give him one last kiss. 

You don't know how you're going to make it through the day when all you can think about is your boyfriend and his cock. 

He pulls away from you, walking to the door and standing behind it, "See you at home "He says winking at you before leaving. 

You let out a breath, going to sit at your desk and the hours go by so slowly and you're getting more sleepy with every one that passes. You want to go home, finish what he started earlier but you can't, not yet.

Your phone dings once and you ignore it because Sherlock doesn't text you at work, he never has. It dings for a second time and then for a third and you have no choice but to check it and to your surprise it is your boyfriend.

Sherlock Holmes the kinky detective.

Can't wait till you get home the first text says, gonna do all sorts of things to you the second one says and the third? It's a video and you're a bit scared to open it. 

You bite your lip, the video cover is black. You think about it, he's gonna get you all worked up but quite frankly he already has. You begin typing this is new, the skirts must be working you say and then you click the video. 

He pulls the phone from the covers, his hand is wrapped firmly around his cock and he's jerking it slowly, taking his time. You squeeze your legs together, trying to fight your arousal but that's not going to do much. 

He's hard already which means he's been thinking about you and that simple thought gets you going. Fuck, Sherl, I can't, I have to work you type and he's quick to respond. You know you still want me he types back and you're almost mad at him because he's right. 

The only thing motivating you to work right now is what you know he's going to do to you when you get home. I still want you so bad you type and this feeling of saying these things to him through text makes you a little anxious, maybe even a bit excited but it still doesn't change the fact that he's not here with you. 

Can't wait to be fucked can you? He asks which makes you think of his cock and how it felt inside of you. You can feel little jolts of pleasure here and there but none of it is enough to get you anywhere. 

I'm gonna make you cum over and over he types and you know he'll do every little thing he says to you if he really wanted to. 

I'll cuff you to the bed and make you beg for my cock he says and you know that he'll do what he says and more. Just the thought of him doing any of that gets you going as you begin to slip your hand between your thighs. 

I'll fuck you long and hard until you're coming on my cock As you read the words you start to wish more and more that you're home right now and it is his hand in your panties instead of your own.

You begin typing with your free hand which is quite a struggle but you do it anyway. I want to touch myself You reply simply, your hand is right there but you're not doing anything even though you have the urge to.

Go ahead and touch yourself, I know you want to, I've already got you all worked up, haven't I? He asks and you want to let out a whine but there's almost no point if he can't hear it. Your phone begins to vibrate as he calls you and you answer quickly.

You put your phone on your desk as your fingers play at your clit, slowly creating a circling motion, your breathing getting a bit quicker. 

Slowly you slide two fingers in, moaning out, wishing that it's his cock. "Sherl "You breath out and you hear him groan lowly over the phone. "I want your cock.. "You moan, your fingers working a little quicker now, getting covered in slick.

"And I want that tight little pussy around it "He says and you moan out, fuck, you really want him and all you can think about is the way he felt inside of you earlier and as you do you increase the pace of your fingers, the wet noise of your pussy filling up your small office with obscene noises. 

He can hear everything from the phone, just the sound of your pussy and the way your moans sound turns him on, his dick twitching at just the thought of you getting off because of him makes him a bit more eager to cum. 

"Shit "he curses, his voice low and desperate, you let out a soft moan, imagining his large cock inside of you.

"Fuck, Sherlock "You whine, getting a low, raspy grunt from your boyfriend. "I need you.. "You moan, fingers curling and uncurling them, hitting your g-spot every now and then, driving yourself closer to your orgasm with every touch.

You begin to tense up, your moans actually getting quieter because you're focused on coming and he recognizes that silence, your breath hitching as you finally tip off the edge, the clear liquid shooting right out of you and he can fucking hear it splashing onto the rug, your pussy clenching on your own fingers as you cum, fucking screaming. 

You quicken the pace of your fingers for a little longer until you finally pull them away, your pussy pulsing, the aftershocks kicking in as you swallow.

"Shit "He curses and you can hear him quicken his pace around his cock, hand wrapped around it tightly, his stomach coiling tightly as warm spurts of cum begin to pool on his stomach, fuck, he's made a mess all over himself.

You can still hear him breathing pretty hard over the phone through the speaker. "We'll finish this when you get off work? "He asks you and you take a while to answer as you catch your breath. "Yeah,  
definitely "You say softly, fixing your skirt in your seat.

With that he ends the phone call and you're still got two long hours left before you can get off. The hours seem like forever and the work you're doing is probably shit because you're so focused and rushed to get home.

You almost can't get him out of your head even as you're leaving work, on your way home in a cab, you start to think that maybe this is what it feels like for him when you're at work and he's picturing you in your skirt, how he needs you and you need him right now. 

As you make your way up the stairs and into the flat you can feel your heart beating out of your chest. When you walk in he's not in the living room where you would have expected him to he. You walk in a bit more, looking around. 

"Sherlock? "You call right before you feel two large hands wrapped around your waist, immediately you flinch and turn around and there he is.

"You scared me, you ass "You say, trying to be angry at him but you can't, you start laughing as he turns you around and pulls you in for a kiss and you don't hesitate to kiss him back, your hands finding their way into his dark curls.

You don't want to pull away not even when you run out of air to savor and part of you wishes that you didn't have to leave him. He deepens the kiss a little more, hands cupping your face before pulling away and resting his forehead against yours, smiling down at you. 

"I just couldn't wait to get my hands on you "He says and you giggle and just the the noise of your happiness makes him smile, God, he loves you, more than anyone else he's loved before and part of it scares him because he never thought his heart would allow him to love someone just as much as he loves you. 

He never would've thought that three years ago he would be this happy here with you. Back then he would never thought he could love someone, he didn't think he was capable of love but here is, can you believe he ever thought that sentiment was a chemical defect found on the losing side. 

"Then don't wait.. "You say softly and simply and that's really all he needs for him to pick you up, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist, carrying you to his bedroom where he lays you down gently. 

He grinds himself into you and you whine out, throwing your head back a little and he completely takes advantage of it, immediately kissing and sucking at the skin you exposed to him. 

"Sherl.. "You whine softly, his hips still grinding against yours, sucking a small hickey on your neck. 

You pull him up, cupping his face and kissing him and he doesn't hesitate to kiss you back but he cuts it short, making his way down to your skirt and you watch his every move as his hands trail up your skirt and your breath hitches as you feel his fingers rubbing you through your panties.

He rubs you for a few more moments and you open your legs only a little bit more quite unconsciously and he smirks at you, hooking his fingers in your panties and pulling them down.

Immediately he's on you, tongue warm and wet on you, he pushes your skirt up, sucking on your clit, flicking his tongue over the soft bud. You gasp, trying to say something but you can't, pushing yourself against him which only adds more pressure and you moan out, your hands finding their way into his dark curls. 

"Fuck "You moan, throwing your head back as you squirm against him as he brings his hand to rest on yours, groaning against your pussy as you tug at his hair. 

 

Fuck, he feels so good and it's getting harder to control yourself. "Oh, fuck "You cry, your hips rolling against him. 

He can feel you tending up, squeezing your legs around his head so hard that it should be hurting him but it drives him on, flicking his tongue a bit faster and that's when you come undone, your back arching, toes curling and that thick coil in your stomach snaps and you cry out, squirting just about everywhere and he licks all of it up.

You shudder as he pulls away from you, whiping his mouth with his sleeve. You're taking deep breaths, heart beating quickly.

"You alright, love? "He asks you and you nod, sitting up, holding yourself up with your hands behind you.  
He slides off the bed, standing right in front of the bed as he begins to undo his belt and you bite your lip, watching him, God, you can't wait for him to be inside you. 

"Clothes off "He demands and that sudden dominance from him turns you on but you don't step into action right away, his pants dropping to the floor.

"I won't ask again "He says and and you get onto your knees, pulling your shirt over your head, throwing it somewhere to your right and onto the floor. 

Next is your bra which you unclasp ever so slowly and he continues to remove his clothes too, his shirt comes off but he moves way quicker than you do but that's because you're teasing him. 

Finally your bra comes off and he sucks in a breath at the sight of you. You begin to take your skirt off, hooking your fingers in the hem of it, pulling them down slowly just because you know how easily he breaks.

You look up at him with a soft smile and he just stares you down before saying "Don't tease me "His voice is so deep as he says it and you don't think you've ever been attracted to someone as much as you're attracted to him.

"Or what? "You ask, which night not have been the best answer but he's very dominant and he loves to tease you. Without any hesitation he grabs a hold of your ankles and pulls you down to nearly the edge of the bed and you giggle, surprised at his quick movements.

"Or I'll cuff you to the bed "He says and you know that he will but you don't do or say anything, awaiting his next move.

He hooks his fingers in the the hem of your skirt, pulling it down the rest of the way, revealing your complete naked body to him. You're beautiful this way and the fact that you're comfortable with him seeing you this way makes him feel a bit warm inside.

He pulls you up to sit and holds his hand out, which you take, getting off of the bed and standing in front of him. "On your knees "He says and you oblige, sinking down to your knees and bringing one of hands to his base, licking up the side of his cock before swirling your tongue around the head of his hard cock.

He lets out a breath as you take him as far down as you can, holding him there, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat. You gag only a little before pulling away and taking him back down again, creating a nice rhythm as you look up to him, his jaw clenched, head thrown back, and his eyes closed rather tightly.

His hands slowly find their way into your hair, gripping it and you let out a little noise as he does and you can feel his throbbing cock twitch in your mouth. 

You pull away for a moment for air before taking him again and he groans, pushing his hips forward a little, sending his cock a bit further in your mouth and you hold him there. 

"Fuck "He curses low, pulling you away from him and bringing you up to your feet. "On your back "He says and you smile. "Yes, Sir "You say playfully and he laughs before turning around to his dresser, and pulling out two pairs of handcuffs.

Fuck, he was serious. 

You back onto the bed as if that's going to stop him from cuffing you. He walks toward you and you put your hands behind your back. He smiles, walking towards you and when he gets close enough he pulls your arms away from your back and cuffs your right to the bed, then the other. 

You whine, squirming in the cuffs. He smirks at you, "How bad do you want me? "He asks, jerking his cock a few times, letting out a soft breath as he does. 

"Badly "You say but it comes out as a strangled moan, he smirks at you, climbing into the bed, positioning himself between your legs but he doesn't push himself into you, instead he's kissing your lips and you kiss back, going to tug at his hair but you're stopped not even halfway.

Suddenly you remember that you're restrained. He moves down with every light peck he plants on your skin, your breath hitching as he reaches the valley between your breasts.

His tongue slides over your breast, swirling it over your hardened nipple and you shudder under his touch, his hand diving in between you both, rubbing over your clit and you gasp, sucking in a breath and arching up against him. 

"Sherlock "You moan out, God, he wants to be inside of you, to feel you around his cock.

Finally he pulls away but you whine at the loss, it's practically the only way you can be close to him. He sits up, keeping himself between your legs, sliding his cock through your folds, pushing himself against your clit and you tug at the cuffs, your eyes meeting his. 

"Please "You beg between quick breaths but he doesn't stop, pushing himself a little rougher against you, adding more friction and pressure, more stimulation. "Fuck me.. p-please "You beg.

"Well I can't deny you when you say it like that "He says to you, pushing himself into you slowly and you suck in a breath. He creates a slow and hard rhythm, leaning down to kiss you but it's an open mouth kiss because you're trying to keep yourself together and as soon as his lips are away form yours, you let out a soft moan, pussy clenching around his cock. 

He groans low, hips still moving as your roll your hips against him and the moment your clit comes in contact with his skin you jolt up a little, breath hitching.

He quickens his pace, sitting up, his cock still inside you and he continues to thrust himself into you, filling you up over and over again. 

"Oh- oh, fuck "You whine, his hands on your hips, gripping you tightly and you're sure that in the morning you're gonna have bruises. Fuck you want to touch him so bad but these stupid cuffs are stopping you.

He pulls out almost all the way and thrusts himself in again, sending jolts of pleasure through you and you arch your back at this, moaning out. "Fuck "You cry against him, your pussy squeezing around him.

The way you arch your back changes the angle and now with every thrust his dick is pushing against your g-spot and the coil in your stomach grows tighter and you can feel your orgasm growing closer and he can feel you tense around him.

"Sherlock "You whine loudly, pulling on the cuffs so hard that you know you're going to have bruises and it hurts so much but it contrasts with the pleasure you're feeling beautifully.

You can't touch him at all and it kills you. You feel yourself tip over the edge and he quickens his pace, sending you right into your orgasm.

"F-fuck, Sherlock, I c-can't "You moan out, the wet sound of your pussy drowns in, turning you on more as your neck locks back, toes curling, pussy clenching around his cock. He grunts low, still fucking into you as you shake against him.

Fuck, he feels so good inside of you but he stops, letting you calm down and catch your breath, your chest heaving.

He pulls out of you and you let out a breath as he does. He gets off of the bed and walks over to the edge of the bed, getting the keys to the cuffs.

When you see them you calm down a bit. He walks back over to you, sitting on the bed beside you, his eyes trailing over to yours. You can see in his eyes that he's a little softer. That's one of the things you always notice in him.

Whenever he's dominant with you or wants to tease you he always ends up being soft with you, gentle with you and at some points he's afraid to let go.

The fact that he lets you calm down after each orgasm and takes care of you the way he does is heart warming. He leans over you, unlocking the cuff on your left hand and then your right and the moment you're free you make your way over to him, cupping his face and kissing him hard as you climb onto his lap and grind against him and he groans low as you position him to your entrance.

You straddle him, your legs on either side of his as you sink down onto his cock. You lean forward, pressing your lips against his and he doesn't hesitate to kiss back.

It isn't rushed at all as your hands find their way into his hair, his hands roaming over your skin as you ride him, hips moving slowly, pussy warm and wet around his throbbing cock.

 

He moans softly, pulling away from your lips and going to bite down on your shoulder a little as your hips roll down against him, the slow drag of his cock against your walls making your breath hitch. 

Your hands grip his shoulders tightly. "Shit "He curses, his cock throbbing inside of you, your nails scrape the skin of his back only for a second as your hands makes their way down to his chest, pushing him down gently and he falls back onto the bed as you rock against him, pleasure flowing through you.

He throws his head black a little, swallowing hard, his hands finding their way to your hips and gripping them tightly. You let out a breath, practically slamming yourself onto him and he groans, his jaw clenching afterwards, his hips thrusting into your pussy.

"G-god "You cry, pushing him back down, trying to keep yourself together as you lean forward, resting your forehead on his, hips still moving, pussy clenching around his cock.

"Let me "You say breathily and he nods as you look into his eyes, his blue beautiful eyes which are full of love, lust, and want. 

You kiss him and you can feel yourself getting there, hips moving a little faster as you pull away, stuttering your movements only for a second.

"Y/N, I-I'm close "He moans out against you and you can feel his dick twitching inside of you as you cum, pussy clenching eagerly as you stop moving, throwing your head back. 

He lets out a small noise, the way you feel around him, squeezing around his cock and the way you look on top of him like that? It all brings him to his own orgasm, warm spurts of cum filling you up.

"Shit "He moans, hands gripping your thighs a little harder and you fall forward. His hands move up to your back, holding you closer to him, your breasts pressed against his chest. 

He sucks in a breath and breathes out, his hand moving your cheek, turning you to him and kissing you softly. 

When you pull away you lift your hips, rolling to his side and yawning. He pulls you closer to him, his dick softening against his stomach.

He lets out a breath and neither of you say anything because you're both very content now, falling asleep in each other's warmth, legs tangled together.


	3. Sir Part 1 (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Sherlock begin exploring BDSM, along with a sir kink: referring to sherlock as sir and calling him by his name earns you a punishment. This is part one of two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rough sex, spanking, hair gripping, against the wall, language, oral (both female and male receiving), mouth fucking, sir kink, fingering, multiple orgasms, unprotected, bdsm, dominant Sherlock, praising kink. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Word count: 2952

You woke up naked, still in Sherlock's bed. He's facing you, blue eyes staring you down. 

He doesn't say anything, he just smiles as he brings his hand to rest on your thigh. You relax into his touch as you continue to stare into his eyes, a small smile growing on your lips as well. 

Your stomach curls up inside as his hand travelings further up your thigh. You were slowly beginning to see what he was doing. "What are you getting at, Holmes? "You ask.

He furrows his eyebrows"I don't know what you're talking about, love "He murmurs softly, his hand moving higher to your exposed pussy. You squeeze your legs together, trying to fight the arousal that is building up inside you but instead he forcefully moves your legs apart.

"Did I say you could do that? "He asks, his voice low as you squirm underneath him. "No sir "You breath out and he smirks devilishly at this as he begins to rub softly at your clit, chuckling only when you flinched at his touch 

He gets on top of you, his fingers dipping into your folds. You writhe under his touch and reached for his hand as he teases you, just barely dipping his finger inside of you. "Sherlock "You whine only for him to remove his hands from you completely and hold your hands above your head. 

"Sir "You say, "I meant sir "

"Good girl "He praises, removing his hands to rub at your clit, it clearly wasn't enough, but he wasn't giving you any more than he wanted to. 

This whole thing "Sir" thing was new, you'd only started using it recently and while the thought of Sherlock being dominant towards you turned you on, you still slipped up sometimes.

Sherlock thought that the best way to get you used to it was simple: scold you when you're bad and praise you when you're good. It honestly seemed to be be working because every time he scolded you, you were quick to correct yourself, especially if he were to reward you in any way. 

Every time he said "Good girl "Your stomach curled up inside and you would get a sense of triumph and a certain need to please him. 

He dipped his finger into your folds once again, careful not to give you exactly what you wanted because it was clear that he wanted to you beg. "Sir.."You whined, shimmying your hips only a little. 

"What do you need, my love? "He asks, willing you to respond to him. "Sir... "You whine again, moving your hips against his finger to get as much friction as you were able to get. 

You could feel him curling his fingers inside of you, and he began to pull them away and out of reflex you grip his wrist and he looks up to you, a devilish smirk on his face. "Please, Sir "You moaned out. 

"Please what? What does my good girl want? "He asked pushing his fingers farther inside of you, scissoring you, opening you up. 

"Please Fuck me, S-Sir, need it "You cry, your body responding to his fingers eagerly. "Want my  
cock? "He hummed, curling his fingers and uncurling them as you buck against them. 

God it was so early. 

"Yes "you moaned out breathily, his fingers are covered in slick and they're still inside you, curling and uncurling, thrusting and pulling away, the wet noise of your pussy is drowning in and you want to cum so bad.

"S-Sir "You stutter. He loves how responsive you are, it turns him on, makes him rock hard.. and helps him know when you're going to cum. 

He moves his fingers faster and you almost yell as your arch your back unwillingly. "Go on "He encourages, looking up at you, "be a good girl and cum on my fingers "He groans against you and it only makes you needier. 

"F-Fuck "You curse, your legs shaking as your pussy clenches around his fingers, you arch your back off of the bed, and your toes are curling, "Sh- "he stops you by lightly smacking the inside of your thigh and you yelp at it, still cumming on his fingers. "Sir "you called out again as he pulls his fingers out of you. 

You're looking down at him, eyes fixated on him and your breathing is elevated, quick and intense breaths as he sucks his fingers into his mouth. you can't pull your eyes away from his mouth, you can't help but imagine his tongue on your clit. 

He leans in, trails his hands up your thighs, you flinch at this only a little and you can hear him let out a breath as he laughs to himself.

You squeeze your legs together again, trying to stop  
your arousal but you can't at all and he knows why you're doing it. He separates your legs again, this time not saying anything and you try your best not to close them again. 

He dives in quickly, burying his face between your legs and the moment his tongue hits your clit you jolt forward, trying to keep yourself together. Your legs are over his shoulders, you're completely open to him. "Fuck "You curse, watching him, his tongue is warm and wet and you're trying to hold onto something but the sheets really aren't anything to grip onto. 

His hands find their way onto your hips, holding you down as his tongue slides over your clit again and again, getting you closer there. You push yourself against his tongue, trying to get as much friction as you can get. He sucks lightly at your clit, working you up, his dick hard in his pants.

He stops, beginning to flick his tongue "Fuck, fuck, fuck "You repeat, your orgasm nearing and you're a bit surprised how fast he got you there. 

You throw your head back, squirming, suddenly everything is too much and you focus on his tongue and then that one word slips from your mouth. "Sherlock "You cry and you begin to regret it as he pulls away. "Please "You beg and he just shakes his head. "I need it "You whine but you know that he's not going to give you what you want. 

"You've got to learn "He tells you and you whine a bit louder rubbing your thighs together but he stops you the second you do it because he knows that you're trying to get yourself off this way. "Sir.. "You say, his hands on your ankles. 

You want it so bad, you want to cum again but he's not going to let you no matter how much you fucking beg. 

He backs away from you, wiping his mouth with his wrist. 

Soon he's off the bed, standing up and you're waiting for his orders. 

"Get up "He demands, and your eyes meet his as you get up off of the bed, he's in front of you, holding your hand to make sure you don't slip off of the edge. 

You're standing up now, feet on the cold wooden floor. "On your knees "He tells you and you sink to the floor, looking up to him. You kiss the side of his hard cock then lick up the side, teasing him and you haven't even done anything to him yet but you can see his jaw clenching, trying to hold back a moan. 

You take just the head of him into your mouth, twirling your tongue around it then you go farther, taking him down as far as you can and you can feel his cock twitch in your mouth. "Fuck "He groans and you bring your hands to hold onto his thighs. 

His hands find your hair and he runs his fingers through it and grips it tightly. You moan against him and the vibrations make him hornier. 

He's fighting the urge not to just fuck your mouth and you can tell, because every now and then he thrusts slightly. You don't stop, you hold him in your mouth and he grunts low in response. 

You let go of him, catching a breath before taking him into your mouth again. "Fuck, Y/N "he moans and you gag a little, taking him down as far as you can before sucking back up to the top. 

He thrusts a little, slow and long and you let him do it, his hands finding their way into your hair as he begins to thrust into your mouth. You hold him onto his thighs, keeping yourself steady as his thrusts slowly increase in pace. 

You gag a little, spit beginning to drip from the side of your mouth, he holds you there only a little longer before pulling himself away. 

He gives you a little time to breath before letting you take him again. He starts off a little quicker this time as you hallow your cheeks around him, "Fuck "He curses low, his dick twitching in your mouth every now and then, the sloppy noises driving him on.

You bring one of you hands down to your wet pussy and push two fingers in, letting out a muffled moan around his cock as you do, curling your fingers every now and then, feeling the jolts of pleasure inside you and just the thought of him getting himself off like this turns you on even more. 

He grunts low, his thrusts stuttering as he pulls away from your mouth, stopping himself from cuming and abruptly picks you up in one swift movement and it takes you by surprise. 

He holds you there, hands gripping your ass firmly. He pushes you against the wall and his mouth is immediately on your neck, then down to your hardened nipple. 

You cry out and lean your head back. "Sir " you cry, holding onto him. He nibbles lightly there and continues working you up with his mouth. Your hands find his dark curls and tug, in return he groans and it drives you on.

You don't want to be on the wall, you want to be bent over the bed with Sherlock's cock buried deep inside you, his hands all over you, gripping and tugging lightly. 

You moan, squirming against him as he pinches  your left nipple, twisting it slightly as he lets go of the one in his mouth. 

He can tell that you want his cock, you're getting harder to control and then you feel a light smack on your ass which makes you let out a loud cry. "Fuck, Sir, please "You tell him quickly.

"What do you want? "He asks as he carries you to the bed, letting you down and spinning you around so your ass is pressing against his skin. Your ass is quite red, from the spanks but you don't reply. 

He separates your legs with his hands and presses his dick through the folds of your pussy, he thrusts lightly, making sure to tease you, not pushing himself in at all. 

He bends you over, pushing you down onto your chest gently. He keeps thrusting, his cock rubbing against your clit every now and then. 

"I want you "You tell him, grinding your teeth together immediately after, trying not to moan, he's pushing his cock farther now, it's rubbing against your clit with every slow thrust. 

"How do you want me? "He asks, lowly. 

"I want you so hard that I can't walk the next day,  
Sir "You tell him and he groans against you, his hard cock slipping away, you're waiting for his next move and you're thinking maybe you said too much, or- 

He slams into you, you yelp loudly, but he doesn't move right away, you're squeezing your legs together, but he's quick to grind himself against you, causing you to separate them anyway, his dick moving inside you only slightly. 

He grips your hips and begins moving fast and you're ready to take anything he gives you as he thrusts long and hard inside you. "Shit! "You curse.

He's pounding into you and the bed is creaking and pressing against the wall with every thrust. You grip onto the bed sheets, he smacks his hand against your  ass which makes you move back to meet his thrusts. 

"You like that? "He grunts, and you moan out, "Yes, fuck yes! "You cry, the edge of the bed hitting your stomach with each thrust. You can feel your pussy clench around his cock and his pace is relentless, the sound of skin against skin echoing across the room.

You can feel him inside you, stretching you, filling you up with every thrust, jolts of pleasure coming with it, you grip hard onto the wood, the bed creaking. 

He grips you hair hard with one hand, the other steady on your waist, it hurts a bit but somehow it turns you on even more and the mix of pain and pleasure is just right, evening out, your skin on fire. 

"Oh, fuck "You yell, pleasure building up inside you, a thick coil beginning to build up inside you, your orgasm getting closer. He can feel you around him, warm and wet, pussy clenching. 

You feel his cock brush against your g-spot and you jerk lightly at this and he grunts in response keeping his pace, fucking into you. 

He grips hard onto your waist and you clench your teeth together. "Sher- "You almost say it, you almost do and you're pretty sure that he caught it because immediately he places a light smack on your ass and you yelp at it, grinding yourself back against him. 

He pulls out almost all the way, the sudden change of his thrusts sending you into your orgasm as he pounds himself right into you. "Shit "You cry as he let's go of your hair and you almost fall forward but he catches you, latching a hand around your stomach.

"Sir "You cry out loudly, waves of pleasure rolling through you as your head falls forward, gasping low, losing your breath. He slowly comes to an end, letting you feel everything as he catches his breath. "Oh my god "You curse, your pussy pulsing around him as you catch your own breath. 

He huffs low, whipping his hair out of his face as he pulls out of you, a thin layer of sweat on his toned body. 

He turns you around and you give him a lazy smile as he picks you up, forcing you to wrap your legs around him, you push yourself against his chest as he pushes you against the wall, positioning his cock to your entrance, the head separating the lips of your pussy as he slowly slides in.

You throw your head back only a little, he makes you feel so incredibly full. He sighs, bottoming out and he doesn't move right away, instead he's at your neck, kissing there roughly. 

You grind against him which sends his dick further inside you, causing you to moan out as his nibbles at your skin lightly, beginning to thrust into you, his pace quickening, your skin beginning to slap against his. 

"F-Fucking.. hhelll "You whine, reaching up to pull his face to yours, he kisses you, it's rough and uncoordinated but you need something more as he finally pulls away. "Y-N " He groans out, his hips moving. 

You want to scream his name so bad, it's on the tip of your tongue but you can't say it, you know you can't say it because you don't know what he'll do this time for your punishment because he's already inside you. 

He pulls out again, slamming back into you and you scream, literally this time but he doesn't stop and you don't want him to, it feels so good, your nails are digging into his back, it should hurt him but he's too filled with pleasure to care.

You feel so good around him and he knows how much of a dirty girl you really are, he knows you like it rough, when he grips your hair and spanks you. 

"Shit, Sir, I cant, I cant "You tell him and he grunts low in response but you know that you can cum again because you can feel that undeniable pleasure again. "Damnit "He curses, he's close too.

Just a few more thrusts.

One more.

You're there. 

You throw your head back and arch your back as you cum on his cock. "Ff-Fuck "You yell out, holding onto him, trying to keep yourself together. "Fuck "You cry out again, your voice high pitched, out of breath, your pussy clenching and tightening around him and he can't help it. 

His thrusts become erratic as his warm cum spills inside you, filling you up and you let out a soft whine at the feeling. 

Sherlock grunts, milking his cock inside you as you move your hips with him, making the best out of your orgasms. 

He doesn't pull out right after he's done, he pulls you closer actually while you both try to regulate your breathing. "You were good today "He says low and you let out a soft laugh, whining as he jerks his hips forward, sending his dick a little farther inside of you and you moan out, gripping his shoulders. "

 

"But you need to work on calling me sir "He tells you and you nod, afraid to let yourself speak but you do anyway "I know "You respond as he finally pulls out.

You know that he wants to continue this whole thing and honestly you don't have a problem with it, it just adds more fun when you're fucking.


	4. Take Your Time (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock teases you in the back of a cab. When you get home you have sex. In which is he carefull and loving, telling you to take your time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unprotected, one shot, like medium public sex, fingering, squirting, porn gifs, multiple orgasms, oral (female receiving), language, really caring Sherlock, soft sex. 
> 
> Authors note: this was inspired by a video that I watched of Benedict on YouTube so please kindly go there and search up "Benedict cumberbatch makes tea "Then go ahead and skip right to 0:45 for full effect, otherwise 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> 2827 words

You'd just gotten back from dinner with John and Mary and Sherlock was already starting to touch you even though you both said you'd wait till you both got home but apparently waiting isn't a thing for him.

His hand is on your thigh, inching closer and closer to what he's trying to get at. Your stomach curls up  inside by just feeling the warmth of his hand. You're wearing a skirt, it's black, kinda short and he's been waiting to get it off of you the moment you put it on. 

Soon you can feel his fingers playing gently at your clit, he rubs it with his thumb in a circular motion and for right now you can hold yourself together and manage to be quiet. 

You open your legs for him only a little and he smiles at this, knowing that you can't get enough of him no matter where you are, even in the back of a cab. 

You reach for his wrist and he doesn't stop you as you bring his hand further up your skirt, resting at the hem of your panties. 

 

He pushes past them and begins playing at your clit then down to your folds. 

Your eyes catch the cabbie's eyes and something tells you that he knows exactly what you two are doing. He creates an up and down motion just to tease you, you move forward a bit, pressing yourself against his fingers, silently begging for him and he knows what you're doing but he wants more than that. 

He scoots closer to you until your thighs are touching and you can feel his breath on your ear, "What do you want, love? "He asks and you practically squirm, squeezing your legs together.

He's watching you closely and you can practically feel his eyes on you. "Please "You whisper quietly so only he can hear you, his fingers still going and you can feel yourself getting wetter with every touch.

"Sherlock, please "You whine lowly, his dick twitching in his pants at how needy you sound. He dips his fingers in, just the two and begins to thrust them in and out slowly. You hum low, trying to keep yourself together, trying not to make a sound.

You open your legs a bit wider and he chuckles low "Eager, are we? "He asks you and you squirm a little, his voice, god sometimes you swear you can get off on it. 

You feel it, the little jolts of pleasure every time he pushes his fingers in. You could honestly just fuck him right now, but you said you'd both wait till you got home. 

You begin to focus on how it feels, the way he's curling his fingers is driving you crazy and it becomes more intense and you're biting your lip to keep quiet which is becoming harder by the minute. 

His fingers brush past your g-spot and you grip his wrist but he doesn't stop, he moves them even faster this time and you can't help but to let out a soft high pitched moan and he quickly covers your mouth as he pulls his fingers away from your now wet pussy. 

You whine at the loss as he looks at you and tells you that you've arrived at your flat. You immediately look out the window and you are indeed at 221B Baker Street. 

You were so caught up in the way he was making you feel that you forgot where you were. 

He pays the cabbie then gets out and you're still trying to catch your breath, heart beating quickly as he walks around the car and opens your door. 

He hold his hand out for you to grab and you willingly take it, stepping out of the car. He pulls you to his side, giving you a quick hug. "Sherlock, I need you "You tell him and he hums softly, "I know,  
c'mon "He says and the moment you get to the top of the stairs he's on you. 

Lips sucking hickeys onto your skin, hips grinding into your own, eliciting small needy moans from your lips.. god you want him. 

He's quick to unbutton your shirt and drop it to the floor. He enjoys the sight of you for a moment before snaking his arms around you and unclasping your bra.

He places a few soft kisses at your collar bone and you pull him up, looking into his eyes, thinking about how lucky you are, that you're here with him right now and that you get to share this moment with him. 

He's searching your eyes for something but he's not not really sure what it is, all he knows is that he loves you. 

You bring him in for a kiss, everything feels so slow and all you're really focused on is him and the way he makes you feel. He pulls away, his lips brushing past yours as he does and he presses his forehead to yours.

He pulls you closer and lifts you up, forcing you to wrapping your legs around his waist.

He carries you to his to his room, where he gently lays you down onto his bed, kicking the door close with his foot. Immediately he's over you, you're working to get his shirt off, struggling to get the buttons undone. When you go he chuckles at you because you're staring. 

You trail your hand over his toned body. "What? "He asks "you're hot "You say plainly, letting out a small laugh as he removes the sleeves of his shirt. "So I've been told "He responds, leaning down to kiss at your neck, a little below your ear where he knows it drives you crazy. 

Somehow, this turns you on even more and when he pulls from your skin there is small hickey there which he looks at proudly and kisses your neck one last time before kissing down to the valley between your breasts. 

He looks up to you, his blue eyes meeting yours as he takes your right nipple into his mouth. You throw your head back a little, your breath hitching as he swirls his tongue around your hardened nipple. 

You let out a soft whine, his free hand pinching your other, his middle and index twisting causing you to let a moan louder than the rest. 

Your hands find their way into his dark curls, gripping and tugging. He pulls away for a second and then his mouth is in your left, giving it the same treatment as the other, his dick getting harder in his pants just by listening to your moans. 

When he pulls away you let out a whine of disapproval and he lets out a little laugh at this. 

You're panting low now, you want him badly, you  just want to feel his cock inside you.

You feel his hands begin to pull at your skirt and you left your waist, helping him take them off and when he does he throws it onto the wooden floor, not caring where it lands, he's just happy that he finally got to take it off of you. 

He slides his hands over your thighs, his touch gentle on your skin and you squirm, a little impatient. You want him to finish what he started in the cab. You begin to take off your panties, moving quickly but he stops you, hands on your wrists.

He's looking up at you, concern in his eyes, his thumbs rubbing gently over your waist. "I've got  
you "He says soothingly and you nod, looking into his eyes. "Let me take care of you "He says softly. 

You trust him completely and if you think about it, you've never trusted a man as much as you trust him and no man has ever worried about making sure you enjoyed the intimacy as much as he does.

He doesn't want this to be rushed, he wants to make you feel good and he wants to take care of you, he doesn't want you to do any of the work this time. 

He pulls your panties down and places them just a little to your right as he slowly separates the lips of your pussy, your left hand lying calmly over your stomach as you watch him and he's completely focused on what he's doing. 

He dips two fingers in slowly and he can feel your pussy clench around them almost immediately as he begins to thrusts his fingers.

Slow and long breathes as you begin to feel little jolts of pleasure. You let out a little moan as he curls his fingers inside of you. 

You're both warm and wet, his fingers beginning to get covered in slick with every thrust and it just makes him wish even more that he's inside of you instead of his two fingers. 

He begins to twist his fingers as he thrusts then inside you and it feels so good that you're not really sure what to do with yourself.

 

You squeeze your legs a bit but he doesn't stop. His fingers brush past your g-spot and you tense up, gripping the covers underneath you, letting out a soft high moan.  

He tries to focus on that spot entirely, creating a soft and slow pace, pressing and curling his fingers and you begin to writhe above him. "Sherlock "You cry, moving your hips a little, adjusting the angle. 

"F-Fuck "You curse, you can feel your orgasm building up inside you, his free hand resting on your thigh. "I-I'm gonna c-cum "You struggle, closing your eyes tightly "I know "He responds, his voice both soft and reassuring as you tip off the edge, your neck locks back and you arch your back, toes curling as the clear liquid shoots out of you, squirting all over his arm and getting your thighs wet with slick. 

"Fuck, oh my god "You whine loudly, your orgasm shooting through you, his fingers moving a bit faster now. Your pussy beginning to fill the room with obscene noises, your hips moving with his fingers. 

When he pulls his fingers away you can still feel your pussy pulsing. You watch him closely as he brings his two fingers to his mouth, sucking them, tasting every last bit of you. 

You whine, all you can think about is his mouth on your pussy and he can tell just by the way you're looking at him, mouth open slightly, a desperate look on your face. 

When he pulls his fingers from his mouth, they're immediately on your hips, rubbing over your soft skin.

You look up to the ceiling, facing away a little as he pulls you closer to him and you don't register the movement until he hooks your legs over his shoulders and buries his face between your legs, his tongue on your clit. 

"Fuck "You curse, still laying back. His tongue is flicking over your clit and you can feel his fingers playing at your opening. 

He doesn't push them in and it's just for the stimulation, just to keep you on edge and begging for him. 

He begins to alternate between flicking his tongue and circling it around your clit. 

"Fuck, Sh-Sherlock "You struggle, your hands finding their way into his dark curls, pulling and tugging as he sucks at your clit. You arch your back a little, pushing your hips against his mouth. Fuck it's not enough but it's just right. 

"O-oh "You whine, his tongue dipping into your pussy, fucking you with his tongue, Your hips still eagerly bucking against his mouth, his grip on you is tight. He brings one of his hands to play at your clit, rubbing it rigorously.

You gasp, the coil in your lower belly getting tighter and he knows that you're almost there as you tense up, the sloppy noises of his mouth on your pussy driving you on.

The orgasm kicks all of the air out of your lungs and all you're able to do is squirm and writhe against him, gripping the covers below you. 

You close your eyes tightly, fuck it feels so good, you don't know what to do with yourself and you're not sure how he's holding you down because you know how wildly you're moving against him. 

He doesn't stop until your legs are shaking and he knows that you can't take anymore. 

When he pulls away you're still staring at the ceiling, trying to regulate your breathing. "Y/N "He says and you respond with a soft 'hmm?', still taking long and hard breaths. "Look at me, love "He says softy. 

"You alright? "He asks you and you nod yes. That's one thing that you love about him, he always checks on you, you're his first priority during sex. He's not like other guys, he cares that you enjoy it just as much as he does, maybe more. 

You pull him up to you, you cup his face and bring him in for a kiss and doesn't hesitate to kiss you back, hips grinding into yours, pulling you closer. 

When he pulls away he stays close to you, lips brushing past each other. "I need you "You say breathily and he nods, pulling away from you to unzip his pants, not bothering to take them off. 

When he pulls out his cock you can practically feel your mouth water for it.

As he looks up to you he chuckles. "What? "You ask, eyes shooting up to meet his. 

He doesn't know why but it amazes him how wet he makes you, how badly you want him, the way you look right now, every thing you've felt tonight is because of him and that he has this effect on you, it makes him feel something that he's not really sure of.

You have an insatiable need for him, especially in moments like this. "It's nothing "he replies, positioning himself between your legs before slipping inside of you and he can feel your pussy clench around his cock almost immediately.

He doesn't move right away, he lets you adjust to him before starting you off with slow and hard thrusts. 

You feel so fucking perfect around him, large hands gripping your waist with soft grunts every time he fills you up. You throw your head back and arch into it which only sends his cock further inside of you. "Oh fuck "You whine as he pulls out and thrusts back in roughly.

One hand on his back and the other pulling at his pants as he fucks into you. 

 

Your breath hitches and you just stop for a moment before letting out a soft high pitched moan as you continue to rock against him. He pulls you to him to whisper in your ear. "That's it, darling "He says to you and you whine in response, his voice is low and seductive and it only turns you on more than you already are. 

God, he makes you feel so full and somehow you want to be closer to him but you're already pressed together, chest to chest and you're in his lap, taking his cock.

"Take your time "He grunts low, gripping your hair, his thrusts don't get any quicker, he keeps the same pace, filling you up over and over again and you can feel yourself tipping over the edge. 

"Sherlock "You cry against him, your orgasm nearing. He pushes you upward to stop you from slipping out of his arms and the lost of rhythm of his even thrusts is what makes you cum. 

Pussy clenching and squeezing around his cock and you can feel a stutter in his thrusts. "Shit, Y/N "He groans, stopping and holding himself there, warm spurts of cum spilling into you. 

You whine, gripping his shoulders as he fills you to the brim, thrusting into you a few more times, milking his cock inside of you before he falls limp and burrows his head in the crook of your neck, holding you tightly to his chest.

You're both taking deep breaths as he begins to pull out of you. He slips out of you slowly the lays you fine into the bed, quickly finding his place next to you. 

He stares into your eyes for a while before bringing his hand to your cheek and smiling and you smile in return. "You're perfect "He tells you, his smile still plastered on his plump lips. 

"I love you "You say and he lets out a breath and smiles gently. "I love you too "He says before leaning in to kiss you. 

God you love him so much and you don't know why. 

You don't even have words to express how you feel. 

You just love him.

And he loves you probably more.


	5. Miracle (SMUT) (AGNST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while of not being able to get pregnant the reader and Sherlock go to the doctor. She has a very low, almost impossible chance of getting pregnant, so they have sex without condoms. This time she has a pregnancy scare, which turns out to be true and she’s having a baby. They are finally going to have a baby together. Lots of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Unprotected, squirting, fingering, oral (both male and female receiving),  language, multiple orgasms, porn gifs, soft sex, fluff, Sherlock being a father, a lot of crying, lots of emotions, mentions of not being able to conceive a child, hair pulling/gripping, a bit of angst.
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Words 7022
> 
> Authors note: This was both fun and challenging to write but damn, look at that word count!

You and Sherlock have been together for about two years now, kept in secret. 

Getting pregnant was never a thought for either of you. After thinking about it and having countless conversations about the subject you both came to the decision that being parents wasn't such a bad idea.

After getting your head wrapped around the warm thought it was all you could think about, all you could imagine and long for, the entire experience, being pregnant, feeling the baby move and kick inside of you, raising a child with Sherlock and holding your baby in your arms.. you wanted all of it.

He wanted it too, maybe just as much as you did, being a father, it was never a thought but now it was everything and all he could think of even if he didn't want to admit it. 

Sure, he was scared of the parenting thing, he thought he would be a horrible father because he was well aware that he wasn't a big "People's person " let alone good with kids or babies.

You tried.. and you tried to get pregnant but you never did. You were quite devastated, sad actually because having a child is all you ever wanted.

The doctor told you that it was almost impossible for you to conceive, you didn't know how to feel.

You were sad at first but then you were angry, angry at yourself, angry at Sherlock, angry at the world. You often blamed yourself, you thought something was wrong with you and just moving on was hard and god did you envy every mother mother you saw.

The way you felt took a poll on your relationship and honestly you thought you were going to break up because everything was so fucked. You could barely even look at yourself in the mirror after that and honestly you wished that you both didn't decide to try for a baby because then you wouldn't feel the way you did.

If it wasn't for Sherlock then you would still be broken. He made you focus on other things, didn't let you think bad on yourself and when you felt like you were falling he picked you right back up, he never gave up on you even if you gave up on yourself. 

He makes you forget about everything, especially when he has you up against a wall right, holding you close to him and it's almost like you have no care in the world. 

Yes having a child would've been nice but honestly all you need is him, all you've ever needed is him. 

You let out a soft breath as he kisses at your neck, nibbling at your skin gently as you turn away, giving him more to work with as he creates a small hickey on your neck, bruises of pink and purple

Finally he pulls away and you let out a breath which is almost close to a moan which makes his dick harder for you. 

You turn to him, hands moving to cup his face, pressing your lips to his and he doesn't hesitate to kiss you back, pulling you in closer by the waist.

He shoves his hips into yours, his lips brushing past yours as he pulls away. "Sher.. "You whine quietly as he picks you up, forcing you to wrap your legs around him. 

God, you want him so bad. He lays you down onto his bed, grinding his hips into yours and you gasp, responding to him eagerly, moving in time and rhythm with his thrusts.

He shoves his hand in between you both, his hand playing at the hem of your panties. Your breathes are quickened as his hand slides into your panties, fingers separating the lips of your pussy as he begins to play at your opening, teasing you but barely pushing them in.

"Please "You whine softly against him and the moment he hears you his slips his hand away, moving a bit farther down the bed and you watch him closely.

He moves your shirt up a bit and you're quick to do the rest, lifting it over your head. 

He looks up to you, blue eyes meeting yours, a smile creeping up on his lips. "Eager, are we? "He asks you and you bite your bottom lip, a bit embarrassed.

Before you can even get to reply he's kissing at your skin and you jump at his warm lips, his hands slipping their way under you, fingers working at the clasps of your bra. 

You smile down at him as he pulls your bra from you, the straps of your bra falling from your shoulders as you shrug it off and pull it from you. 

He lets out a breath as he looks up to you, his cock twitching in his pants. He continues to move up a little with every kiss, each one driving you more and more crazy for him.

He doesn't stop until he's at the valley of your breasts. He moves over, swirling his tongue around your hardened nipple, making sure to look up to you as he begins to suck lightly. 

You throw your head bad a little, your hands finding their way into his hair and tugging lightly. He groans low against you, the way you tug at his hair makes him want you more.

He nibbles down gently, pulling the soft bud between his teeth as you arch against him. 

His hand is in your panties, fingers rubbing at your clit, making you more needy for him.

"I need you "You moan out, his hand gripping your waist, holding you in place as he lets go, his tongue traveling over to the valley of your breasts. He kisses there before bringing your other nipple into his mouth, his fingers finally dipping inside of you.

Fuck, you want him, you want his cock inside of you but even with his fingers, he knows how to make you cum. 

He pulls away quite roughly and you jolt up a little at the feeling as he sits up. He pushes his fingers deeper inside of you and your pussy clenches around them. He thrusts his fingers inside of you and you moan out, reaching for him.

He creates a quick pace, getting his fingers wet with slick. "Fuck.. "You whine out, squirming in his touch, fuck, he makes you feel so good. 

You're warm and wet around his fingers as he begins to curl and uncurl them, sending jolts of pleasure through you. You whine out, arching your back a little which changes the angle and now almost everything feels better than before, you feel like your skin is buzzing, pussy clenching. 

"Sh-Sherlock "You cry, getting closer with every curl of his fingers. "That's it, darling "He says to you, his voice low and seductive. His fingers brush past your g-spot and you freeze up as he focuses on that one spot inside of you, rubbing over that spot repeatedly, pleasure flowing through you.

"Good girl "He praises and you whine, trying to say something but your breath gets caught in your throat. "Cum for me, Y/N "He says to you and you gasp, throwing your head back a little bit he doesn't stop, not once because he knows that you're close to your orgasm.

You roll your hips against him, he leans down to you, his lips brushing past yours, he moves over to your neck, kissing there softly, his other hand sliding up your ribs and he doesn't stop unto it reaches your breast.

He palms there lightly, his index and middle twisting your nipple, adding to the stimulation. He quickens the pace of his fingers, the wet noise of your pussy drowning in as you tense up. 

"O-oh "You cry against him, your orgasm throwing you silent as you throw your head back and arch against him, all you can really do is feel everything he's giving you and he pulls you closer, breaking his even rhythm and you gasp, pussy clenching around his fingers as he moves over to meet your lips, kissing you softly.

He doesn't stop until your legs are shaking. He sits up, pulling away from your lips, letting you calm down and breathe. "You alright, darling? "He asks you, hand sliding over your body, caressing your skin, calming you down.

You nod, afraid to speak. He smiles at you, reply with a soft "Okay" he looks down at you, eyes going over every curve and every detail of your body. "You're beautiful "He tells you, a blush quickly appearing on your cheeks as you shy away from him. 

"No, I mean it "He says softly and you laugh a little, still not looking at him. "Y/N? "He says softly and you respond with a soft "hmm? ".

"Look at me "He tells you and you turn to him as he takes your right hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "I love you "He says and he wishes he could tell you over and over again but even still, no matter how many times he could tell you, it would never compare to how much he actually does love you.

"I love you too "You say and you couldn't be more truthful about it, you love him so much that your heart aches, you love him so much that it hurts.

He leans down again, kissing you softly. You wish you could stay like this forever, just in his touch, in his warmth and just close to him. 

He pulls away, fingers working at the hem of your panties as he pulls you down to him. He lets out a breath at the sight of you. 

Fuck, he wants to be inside of you.

He pulls you down closer to him, his head between your legs, his mouth immediately on you, tongue flicking on your clit.

"Fuck, Sherlock "You struggle, your hands finding their way into his hair, tugging and pulling as your fingers run through it and he groans low against your pussy, sending vibrations right to your clit. 

"O-oh, F-Fuck "You cry, hips rolling against his mouth as you chase your orgasm, his tongue warm and wet against you as he begins to swirl his tongue around your clit.

You moan out, trying to hold yourself together but that's becoming nearly impossible as you let out a moan, losing your breath.

Your moans turn him on, he loves the way you sound, how curses just roll off of your tongue with no shame and how you yell and moan out for him.

He grips you tightly, holding you in place as you move wildly against him. 

He begins sucking lightly at your clit, pushing two long fingers inside of you, driving you closer to your orgasm as you whimper, a thin layer of sweat on your body. 

"Fucck "You whine, squeezing your legs around him and as he begins flicking his tongue again, your orgasm taking you by surprise as you jolt foward, legs shaking. That thick coil in your stomach just snaps into two as you cum hard. "Sherlock, Sherlock, Fuck "You cry, the clear liquid shooting out of you as you squirt. 

He keeps going, his mouth on you as you fall back onto the bed.

He doesn't stop until he knows that you can't take it anymore, your legs shaking, chest heaving, breathing hard, your thighs and pussy covered in slick.

He backs away, whiping his mouth on his sleeve as he gets off of the bed and stands in front of it. 

He lifts his shirt over his head and you watch his every move, biting your lip as you squeeze your legs together, trying to fight the arousal but even seeing Sherlock shirtless gets you somewhere.

He smirks at you, he knows how horny you are and the effect he has on you even when he's not touching you.

You squeeze your legs together as he begins to undo his belt. He pulls his belt away, then his pants and with every inch of skin that is revealed to you, you can feel yourself getting wetter.

The anticipation is killing you, you just want him to fuck you. 

You let out a breath, you can see the outline of his dick through his boxers. He pulls them down and your breath hitches, his cock springing free from the thin fabric.

"Get it wet "He demands, his voice low as you get up and walk over to him, dropping to your knees the moment that you're in front of him.

You lick up the side of his hard cock before swirling your tongue around the head. You bring him into your mouth, sucking him down as far as you can and he groans low, his hands finding their way into your hair, gripping lightly.

You begin bobbing your head, creating a nice rhythm "Fuck, Y/N "He groans, pulling a little harder at your hair and you moan at this, sending vibrations to his cock.

You pull away for air before taking him down again, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat and you gag a little, holding him there, hollowing your cheeks around him as you continue to suck him.

He lets out a shaky breath, watching you suck him. You look so beautiful, your lips wrapped around him perfectly. 

He sighs, throwing his head back only a little, his jaw clenching as you hold him in your mouth before pulling away. 

You go to take him into your mouth again but he stops you and you look up to him, confused. 

"I won't last if you continue on "He says to you and you smile at him, standing up and he pulls you to him, kissing you with everything he's got, cupping your face with his hands and it takes him everything to pull away from your lips.

When he pulls away he presses his forehead to yours, looking down into your eyes. "I love you "He whispers to you and you smile "I love you too "You say softly as he picks you up, placing you onto his bed. 

He positions himself between your legs, rubbing himself against you and you whine out, pushing yourself against him.

He knows what you want but he wants you to beg a little before he gives it to you. You look so damn desperate laying there waiting for him, he's surprised that he's not inside of you already. 

"Sherlock "You whine, moving your hips a little but he doesn't give in, he pushes himself against you a bit more rough this time, thrusting slowly against you. 

"Fuck me, please "You say and he lifts your leg up, separating the lips of your pussy, his cock sliding into you. 

 

You gasp, throwing your head back a little as you bite your bottom lip, fuck he makes you feel so full. He bottoms out, groaning low as he holds onto you. "M-move, please "You struggle and he listens to you, thrusting into you, his pace long and hard.

"Fuck "You moan out, his cock throbbing inside of you as your pussy clenches around him.

He grunts as he fucks into you, filling you up over and over again, his grip getting tighter as you moan out for him. You roll your hips against him, moving with him. "Sher.. "You cry out, his cock hitting your g-spot and you gasp, back arching.

He pulls you down to meet his thrusts and you cry out a little louder, his cock twitching at the sound of you as he grunts, the wet noise of your pussy drowning in.

Fuck, you can feel your orgasm closing in, the coil in your stomach getting tighter. "Sherlock- I "You struggle and he quickens his pace a bit, his cock hitting your g-spot with every thrust now. 

"I know "he struggles, his grip on you getting tighter. "Fuck! "You cry, orgasm exploding, your pussy clenching around his cock, your back arching, toes curling as you throw your head back, reaching for something to grab.

He holds you close and you cry out, he's still fucking into you, his cock filling you up with every thrust. "O-oh "You moan as he comes to an end, stopping his thrusts and letting you breathe.

You lay back, your chest heaving as you stare at the ceiling. "You alright? "He asks and you nod, the softness off his voice calming you as you take a deep breath. "I'm more than alright "You laugh and he chuckles in return.

He picks you up, holding you in his arms, his dick still inside of you as he begins slowly, burying his head in the crook of your neck. He groans low as you tug at his hair, breasts pressed again his chest. 

He thrusts into you, his hard cock throbbing inside of you, his hands holding you close to him as he fucks into you 

"Sherlock "You whine against him as he bites down softly at your shoulder, falling apart with every moment that he's inside of you, your pussy is warm and wet around him, squeezing his cock. 

"Fuck, Y/N "He moans and you whine in response, pussy fluttering as he fills you up. "Oh fuck "You struggle, his cock brushing past your g-spot, sending a jolt of pleasure through you.

You can feel yourself tensing up, his thrusts even and quick. You whine softly against him, your right hand making its way onto his cheek. 

He turns to you, blue eyes meeting yours. They're filled with emotion, something so beautiful that you can't explain, his eyebrows furrowed, lips parted, his cheeks filled with blush.

His eyes study your face for a few moments before glancing down to your lips long enough for you to notice as you lean forward, pressing your lips to his, trying to tell him everything you're feeling through the kiss. 

When you pull away he buries his head in the crook of your neck again, "Fuck "You whine, your stomach coiling tightly as your orgasm nears and he can feel you tightening around him. 

He stutters his movements for a quick second and you feel it much more intense than it actually is, whining out again him but he's losing himself too.

His thrusts become a little harder, his pace quickening as he nears his climax, the change of his pace sending you over the edge. 

You throw your head back, holding onto him tightly, pussy clenching as you come undone around him. "Shit "You gasp, sucking in a breath, completely losing yourself.

His thrusts become erratic as you shake and cling to him. Fuck, he can't keep himself together anymore with the way you look in his arms, the way you sound, with the way you feel. 

He groans low, warm spurts of come filling you up as his thrusts come to an end, still spilling inside of you, his cock throbbing.

You let out a shaky breath as you fall forward and you can feel him relax a little as he hold you close, catching his breath as you both try to come down from your orgasms.

You both stay like this for a few moments as you catch your breath. Your breasts are against his chest, head lying on his shoulder, legs wrapped around his waist as he dick softens inside of you. 

He rolls you both over, pulling out of you as you lay, facing each other. 

Your fingers brush past his and he looks down, beginning to play with your thumb. 

 

He looks into your eyes, smiling at you softly as he pulls you closer to him, closing his eyes as he feels your warmth and you can hear his heart beat.

You both slowly fall asleep and you don't really have to say anything because you're both feeling the same as you drift off into a peaceful sleep.  
___

*Time skip into the next three weeks*

 

You get up, your stomach curling up inside as you run to the bathroom. Sherlock is quick to get up, following you to the bathroom as you hurl, throwing up into the toilet. 

He sits by you, holding your hair away from the toilet. Fuck, it's the fourth time this week you've thrown up this early.

You don't know what you've got but you hope that Sherlock doesn't get it. You sit at the toilet for a few minutes, spewing chunks of food into the toilet. 

When you're sure that it's over you sigh, exhausted as you reach for the toilet, flushing it. 

You move back to sit in between his legs, resting against his chest as he reaches for a hand towel and passes it to you. You wipe your mouth before snuggling into his touch. "I think I need to go to the doctor "You groan and he hums softly in response, wrapping his arms around you. 

It's a very short silence before he speaks up, "I think you need to get a pregnancy test "He says and you shimmy out of his touch and turn to him, you can't believe what he just said or if he's even serious. "Sherlock.. "You say and his eyes don't leave yours. 

"The doctor said that it's not poss- "He stops you from completing your sentence. "I know what the doctor said "He tells you, he has full seriousness and concern in his face, it almost hard to deduce what he's feeling but you know that whatever it is.. it's real.

"I can't be, it's not possible "You tell him and now he's got you thinking about the morning sickness you've been having lately. "I'm just sick "You tell him and he sighs, reaching for your hand and holding it, thumb rubbing over your skin, his legs crossed and yours too as you face each other.

"Y/N.. you have all of the signs of it, I know you're not sick "He tells you, trying to convince you but you sigh. "I can't get pregnant- I won't ever be pregnant Sherlock, we can't go through this again "You say, feeling a lump in your throat like you're about to cry.

"When's the last time you had your period? "He asks you and honestly you don't even know, you didn't even think about it. You don't have anything to say really, you don't know what to say but nine times out of ten.. Sherlock is never wrong with his deductions.

God.. you want to believe it and somehow you're starting feel like you did a few months ago, scared. Scared that you'll get excited and then realize that you've only been given false hope. "Sherlock- "You protest against him but he stops you again.

"Please.. for me, please get one "He says, his eyes full of emotion. You can't let him down, not when he's looking at you like this. But what if you go and get one and you're not pregnant? Because you're already starting to believe that you might be and you don't want to be heartbroken again. 

You nod, looking up to him before replying with a shaky "Okay "Your emotions going against you as tears begin to form in your eyes. You drop your head forward, your lip quivering and honestly you can't help it, you don't ever want to feel that way again. 

He pulls you to him, holding you close to his chest and the moment he does you let out a cry, breaking in his arms. 

You spend some time on the bathroom floor, crying into his chest, just wishing that you are pregnant because it's all you've ever wanted. To have a kid with Sherlock would be the best thing that could ever happen to you. 

By the time you're out of the bathroom and dressed you're still kinda shaky and a bit scared. You can feel your heart pounding out of your chest as you sit next to him in the back of the cab. 

Fuck, you're scared, you're so goddamn scared and you don't want to be but everything feels a bit much. You let out a shaky breath, staring down at your hand as you fiddle with them, wiping your eyes at the slightest tear. 

"Y/N? "He asks you and you hum softly in response as you look up and then to him, trying not to break but you can already feel a tear run down your cheek. 

His heart breaks at the sight of you. He doesn't like seeing you this way and it hurts him to look at you because he has an idea of how you're feeling because you both went through it together when you realized that you didn't have a good chance of getting pregnant at all and he remembers how it feels.

That horrible pit in his stomach and the way he his chest caved in, like all he could feel was sudden sadness.

He pulls you closer to him and you hold onto him, crying into his chest, getting his shirt wet with your tears. "It'll be alright "He says soothingly and your breath hitches. "Will it? "You reply, your voice etched with sadness. 

It doesn't feel real, not one bit and with every minute you're getting closer to the store, a part of you doesn't even want to get the test because you're so goddamn scared but there isn't any going back is there? Because you're already on the way there. 

He can't promise you that it will be alright and the longer he takes to respond just gives you more anxiety. "I think so "He says and you nod, you want to believe that it'll be alright but part of you is telling you that's you're going to get hurt again. 

Suddenly the ride stops and you look up, quickly realizing that you're at the store. You wipe your tears away from your eyes as he thanks and pays for the ride.

He helps you out of the car, his hand in yours as you step out of the cab, walking towards the store. You walk and walk until you reach the door and then you stop, you can't walk in. You can't do it, you just can't. 

"Y/N? "He asks and you cry a bit more, trying to keep yourself together. "Sherlock "You cry, "I cant do it "You say, your voice breaking throughout the sentences. "Yes you can, love, I'm right here "He says and you nod, still not moving.

Fuck you never thought doing this would be so hard.

"C'mon, I've got you "He says and you nod as he pulls you into the store gently. You follow him in, finding the section you're looking for and as you walk through the isles nothing feels real and your heart pounds through your chest, your cheeks heating up.

You look at all the different types of pregnancy tests and he picks out one and you stare at it. This one single device could change your life, ruin it again or give it a miracle. "Grab another "You say shakily as he turns to you, confused. "Please "You say and he doesn't hesitate to get another one.

You don't know why but the number two is a bit more comforting than one. He keeps you close to him as you walk up to the front desk, the cashier looking at both of you. He's seen you both here before and you wonder what's going through his mind right now. 

Sherlock doesn't say a thing as he slides the two tests towards him. The cashier gives you both a knowing look before ringing them up. Fuck, you want to go home, you're scared and you just want to feel safe. Something is telling you that this whole situation isn't right. 

He pays for them and you sniff, wiping your nose as he shoves them into his pocket, grabbing the receipt and walking out with you. When you get out the store you feel a light sense of relief.

He hails for a cab and as you wait for it to make its way over to you both he turns to you. 

"You alright? "He asks you and you nod but that's not true. You're not alright, you're scared and you feel like crying, you feel like balling up and just locking yourself away.

On the way home every moment seems highly anticipated and you just hate the feeling of the entire situation. 

He waits for you outside of the bathroom in the flat, standing right outside the door because you told him that he can't come in until you say it's okay. It's way past done but you can't look at them, they're there, sitting on the counter because you're scared to look at the tests. 

"Y/N, everything alright? "He asks, his voice a little muffled from being on the other side of the door. "Yes "You say shakily and you get up and walk over to the counter, picking up one test and taking in a breath, closing your eyes before opening them, looking down at the two perfect lines on the test.

Your eyes tear up immediately and you shudder, letting out a shaky breath as you reach for the other test because this can't be real. You take a few deep breaths before looking down at it and there it is, the two lines on both of the tests.

You drop them into the sink, falling onto your knees, feeling yourself falling apart inside as you cry. You don't know why you're crying but it's too much to handle and you're so goddamn scared. 

He tenses up at the sound of you crying, his heart aching just hearing you so broken. "Y/N? "He asks softly, his voice full of concern and he's already came to the assumption that the tests are negative because otherwise you wouldn't be crying. 

You want to respond to him but you can't, your voice gets stuck in your throat as your breath hitches and you let out another cry, tears falling freely down your cheeks. "May I come in? "He asks but you don't reply, you can't, fuck it hurts so bad and you don't know why but you can feel a panic attack approaching.

When he realizes that you aren't going to answer and may very well not be capable of it, he opens the door and him seeing you on the floor, knees up to your chest, your hands wrapped around yourself protectively, he just breaks a little inside.

This wouldn't be the first time he found you in a position like this, crying on the bathroom floor because you weren't pregnant. He leans down to you, resting a hand on your back. "I'm sorry "He says, his voice shaky and you shake your head and look up to him, eyes full with tears and he just looks so sad as well and it hurts you.

"N-No "You stutter and he's confused, getting up from the floor and looking into the sink. To his surprise you're pregnant and something about the two bright red lines is quite comforting.

He sits beside you, pulling you closer to him and you cry a bit more, trying to calm yourself. "Isn't this what you wanted? "He asks softly and you bring your head up again, looking at him and smiling only little, your bottom lip quivering. "It is "You say but there's still sadness in your voice.

"We're gonna be parents "You say, smiling at him and he laughs, trying to fight back his own tears. He didn't think this day would come. "We're gonna be parents "He whispers, resting his head on yours, staring at the wall, thinking of his future with you.. and the baby.

It's not a sad thought this time because it's actually going to happen and he isn't just imagining it because he wants it but that it will happen in just a few months.

You snuggle into him, calming down, taking a few shaky breaths.

You're gonna be parents you think over and over again, there's a life inside of you. Your hand travels down to your stomach and you rest it there.  
____

He sits on the couch and you're at the kitchen table, drinking tea, looking over to him as he types on his phone. You smile, he's gonna be a father soon. 

——

John, Y/N's pregnant -Sh

*john is typing*

What? By who?! 

Me -SH

*john is typing*

Oh my god, Sherlock, what have you done? You're not even together do you know what she must be going though? 

We've been together for two years. -Sh

*john is typing* 

Not so long ago we decided that we wanted a child. She never got pregnant after a few tries so I took her to the doctor and he told us that she can't conceive but now she's pregnant. -Sh 

What do I do? -Sh

*john is typing* 

I'll be right over.  
____ 

As soon as Sherlock hears the few knocks at the door he jolts up, hurrying over and opening the door, john takes a deep breath, giving Sherlock a knowing look and you look over to them both, your mouth stuffed with food that you begged him to order. 

he turns to you and smiles "congratulations "He says and your eyes go wide, looking over to Sherlock. Sherlock shoves john and he looks up to him, irritated. "I didn't tell her I told you "He whispers and John freezes up a little. 

He can't force a single word out of his mouth and Sherlock sighs, walking over to you. "Why didn't you tell me you told him?! "You ask, getting out of your seat to face him. "I didn't know who else to contact and I was planning to tell you as soon as he settled  
in "Sherlock says quickly, hoping that you don't get angry with him. 

You sigh, disappointed. "It's fine, but it would've been nice if you asked me first.. I am the pregnant one "You says and he nods. "I know, I'm sorry "He says as you nod, looking over to John then back to Sherlock. "It's okay "You say he's still looking at you like he's in some sort of trouble.

"You sure? "He asks and you laugh, "Yeah it's okay "You say to him and nods as you walk over to the living room and he follows after you.

you sit next to John and Sherlock sits in his chair. "Have you told any one else? "He asks you both and you shake your head. "No, we're not really sure how to.. "You say and john nods. "Well I'm happy for the both of you "He says, smiling at you. "How far are you? "He asks, glancing down to your stomach.

"Two weeks "Sherlock cuts in.

"Yeah that "You say, smiling. "Invite everyone  
over. "John says and you look at him, confused. "I mean, if you tell everyone you should invite everyone over, it's best to tell them in person "John says and you smile, looking over to Sherlock. 

"Whatever you want, love. "He says and John's head turns at the pet name, still a bit surprised that you're both together. I mean, he always saw that you two were close and he acted nicely towards you.. all the time but he never really thought Sherlock would have a girlfriend, because he doesn't seem like the type to date.

You smile at him, "that would be nice "You say. 

The rest of time John is there you all are talking about baby related things and your relationship. It's a good feeling, finally having someone else knowing that you're together and someone else knowing that you're pregnant.

When he leaves you both plan on everything, inviting everyone over for tomorrow. 

You're kinda nervous about telling everyone you and Sherlock.. and the fact that you're pregnant with his child. 

The day goes by slow and you end up falling asleep watching a movie, cuddled to him. He sits up, checking on you, finding you sleep against him.

He smiles, moving carefully as he gets up, wrapping his arms around you as he picks you up.

You stir in your sleep as he kisses your forehead as he walks you to his room, laying you down. He lays down next to you and pulls the covers over you. You wake up, eyes fluttering open to see him.

"Hmm "You hum softly, yawning afterwards and scooting closer to him. He wraps his arms around you protectively. "I love you both "He says and you smile at the word "both "

"I love you too, Sherlock "You say before silence takes over the room and you're falling asleep again.  
____

You take in a deep breath as you hear the knock at the door. You open to the door, your face immediately lighting up as you see Molly with a large smile on her face and a bottle of whine, Sherlock's hand falling from your waist as he backs away to open the door, Mary and John walking in after her.

You kiss Molly's cheek as you give her a hug. "It's nice to see you! "She says and you giggle a little. "Make yourself at home "You say as you greet Mary and John next, Molly sitting the bottle of whine on the the kitchen table. 

Lestrade walks in shortly after, Mrs. Hudson walking in after him. After greeting everyone you walk over to Sherlock and look up to him. You're a bit nervous to tell everyone as your hands are shaking slightly. 

"You alright? "He asks you and you take in a breath, "I'm nervous "You say softly and he pulls you in for a hug and you relax into his touch, Molly and Mary looking over at you both, quite interested in why you're hugging. "it'll be okay, I'm right here with you through all of this "He says, pulling away from you to look into your eyes. 

"Okay "You say before hugging him again. 

You pull away from him once more and he watches you as you walk over to Molly. He's a little concerned about you because he doesn't want you to freak out or anything because he knows about your anxiety.

Molly is putting a few whine glasses onto the table and you help her as she turns to you. "You and Sherlock were a bit close over there "She says, looking over to you as you lay a few more whine glasses onto the table, smiling at her. "Yeah "You say as she screws the top of the whine off, beginning to pour a little in every cup.

You wore a sweater, hoping no one would notice that your stomach is slightly little bigger. 

"What are we all here for anyway? "She asks.

"You'll find out just wait "You tell her as she hands you a cup of whine. "No thanks "You tell her and she shrugs. "Boring "She says and you scoff. "I'm  
not "You say. 

"Then have a glass, loosen up "She says, handing you the cup. You sigh at her, "I can't, i'm preg- "You get thrown off your sentence as you feel two large hands wrap around your stomach. "Hey "Sherlock says softly and you smile, turning to your side. "Hey "You reply to him and Molly looks at you both, realizing.

"Shall we tell everyone? "He asks and you nod as you pull away from him, walking over to the living room, his hand in yours. "We've got something to announce "He says and the room goes quiet as you stand in front of everyone.

"We're together "He says and you smile at everyone, watching everyone's expression change.

"I knew it! "Mrs. Hudson shouts and you burst into a laughter, everyone else laughing with you. 

"Wow "You can hear lestrade say. "I'm happy for you both "Mary says, a soft smile planted on her lips.

"Also.. "You say, trying to get your words out, relaxing as you feel his arm wrap around your waist, a simple gesture to tell you that he's there with you and he hears you. "I'm pregnant "You say softly. 

"Holy Shit "Molly says and you look up to her. "Congratulations "You hear almost everyone say.

It didn't go as you expected actually. Everyone was nice and acceptive of the news instead of shocked or anything of that matter. You were happy, all the people that mattered most to you were there to support you.

You ended up telling them your story and how you had troubles getting pregnant, you almost cried but Sherlock was there to comfort you.

You still can't believe that you're going to be bring a baby into this world not far on.

When everyone leaves you're relived and a bit tired. You're just happy that's everyone knows because this weight is lifted off of your shoulders that you didn't even know was there.

After cleaning up you find yourself laying on his chest in his bed, listening to his heart beat and his soft breathing, his left hand resting on your back.  
_____

*two years later* 

You smile lovingly, watching Sherlock chase Miracle around the flat. You don't know what it is but you feel extremely happy listening to your child and your husband's laughter. 

You join in, running after Miracle and she laughs a little harder, turning away from her dad and running your way, only to realize that you're out to get her too.

You scoop her up and she giggles loudly and you fall onto your back, holding her up and bringing her down to your chest. You tickle her and she bursts into laughter as Sherlock lays by you, watching Miracle with a large smile on his face. 

This, This was worth everything, the pain, the hurt, the happiness, having your child in your life is worth everything because she was a Miracle.


	6. Sir Part 2 (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue with exploring BDSM, praising kinks and punishment with Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unprotected, language, dirty talk, spanking, squirting, fingering, oral (both female and male receiving) slight public sex, sex toy, choking, sir kink, hair pulling/gripping, rough sex, dominant Sherlock, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, edging/orgasm denial, porn gifs, mouth fucking. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> 5323 Words

You squeeze your legs together before shaking your leg on the floor, trying to fight your arousal. You want him and you're a bit afraid to tell him that you need him but you already know that he'll catch onto it.

You bite your bottom lip, thinking of all the things that he could do to you. He glances over to you, noticing your movements and he smirks at you, laying his book down and resting his hand on your thigh, moving it up your skirt. 

 

Your breathing hitches at his touch and you look over to him, his hand traveling a little higher. "Calm yourself, Love "He says and you whine softly, only loud enough for him to hear you. 

He's been teasing you all day to the point where you're needy and wet for him and you're not even home yet. "Please, Sir "You whimper and the fact that you didn't call him 'Sherlock' Just tells him how much you actually need him, his dick twitching in his pants. 

His hand keeps traveling up your thigh and the closer he gets to your wet pussy the more your stomach curls up inside.

He rubs you through your panties and you open your legs a little more for him and he scoots a bit closer to you, pretending like nothing is happening under the table. He puts a bit more pressure on you, his fingers against your clit. "Sir.. "You whimper, leaning your head forward.

He rubs you, adding a bit more pressure to your entrance, feeling your slick wet up a small spot on you panties. He lets out a breath, just the thought of you being this wet for him makes him want you more. 

He moves your panties to the side, dipping his fingers in only a little more, separating the lips of your pussy and getting the tips of his fingers wet with your slick. 

He pushes them in to the knuckle and you quickly find yourself holding back a moan. He begins to thrust his fingers inside of you, listening to the soft squish noise of your pussy as he does.

He doesn't look at you not once, his nose stuffed in a book and you feel so dirty knowing that no one else knows what's going on under the table.

You suck in a breath, fuck, his fingers feel so damn good inside of you and there is a bit of a sense of relief that he's finally touching you after a day of teasing. 

He curls his fingers, increasing the pace of his fingers and you moan out, immediately covering your mouth with your hand, looking around to see if anyone noticed.

They didn't.

You whimper against your hand as his fingers brush past your g-spot. Fuck, he wants to look at you, he can already imagine how you look right now with his fingers in your pussy but he isn't, simply because knows it's driving you crazy.

He scoots closer to you, leaning over to your ear, breaking the steady rhythm of his fingers only for second.

He kisses your neck and you cry out, your voice muffled by your hand. He nibbles down at your delicate skin, adding to the stimulation before going to whisper in your ear, your pussy squeezing his fingers eagerly.

"You like the way my fingers feel, love? "He asks but you're to afraid to answer him, too afraid to let yourself speak because you might be too loud. 

The wet noise of your pussy drowns in yet you still have your hand clamped tightly over your mouth. He reaches over and grips your hair, pulling it to the side and you whimper softly. "Answer me "He demands, his voice low and seductive, sending a jolt of pleasure through your pussy. 

"Yes! Fuck, yes! "You cry, your hand falling from your mouth and he smirks as you tense up. "Good girl "He praises and you whine out quietly at the praise. 

"You want to cum? "He asks "Huh? You wanna cum on my fingers? "He asks and you nod, biting your bottom lip. "Y-yes "You stutter and he chuckles low as you tense up, pussy squeezing his fingers as pleasure pools in your lower belly and just as you are about to cum he pulls his fingers away and you whine in disapproval.

"Pl-please "You whimper as you turn to him, he doesn't answer you right away, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucks on them, tasting every last bit of you.

He watches you, your lips parted as you glance down to his lips, watching his tongue swirl around them and now suddenly all you can think about is his mouth on you as he pulls them away. 

"I want to cum, Sir "You tell him, your voice soft. He smiles at you devilishly. "I know but we wouldn't want you to cause a scene now would we? "He asks you and you whine, shaking your head 'No'.

He gets out of his chair, standing up and fixing himself up, he looks down to you and holds out his hand for you. You take it, getting up and looking around because it feels like everyone is looking at you.

You have a feeling that he only took you out today just to fuck with you because that's all he's been doing.

"C'mon "He says to you, motioning you to come with him, you swallow hard as you begin to leave the building with him, he shoves his other hand into his pocket. 

He walks you out to the sidewalk but he doesn't hail for a cab, he keeps walking but you don't question him, he brings you to an alley, letting go of your hand as he looks around, searching the area to make sure no one will see you both.

He walks back to you before looking into your eyes and saying "Alright, on your knees "And immediately you sink down to your knees. 

You unzip his pants and pull his hard cock out and there's already pre-cum dripping from the head. 

You grab the base of his cock, bringing only the head in your mouth, tasting him. He let's out a soft breath, watching you as you lick up the side of his cock, teasing him before taking him in your mouth as far down as you can. 

He groans, feeling the warmth of your mouth around him. 

You create a good rhythm, sucking him down and back up again, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat as his right hand finds it's way into your hair. 

He runs his fingers through it before gripping tightly and you moan out around him, sending vibrations straight to this throbbing cock, holding him in your mouth. 

He groans low as you pull away for air, looking up to to him as you take him again. His head is thrown back, lips parted, his jaw clenched. "F-fuck "He moans out as you hollow your cheeks around him, sucking him as far down as you can and back up to him.

He thrusts his hips into your mouth slowly and you take him, gagging only a little, your hands traveling down to his thighs to keep yourself in place. 

You struggle to keep your jaw slack as he begins to fuck your mouth slowly, and him just using you to get off this way turns you on even more, jolts of pleasure through your pussy every now and then, making you want him more.

He lets out a soft breath, moaning out, gripping your hair tightly, before pulling you away so that you can breath. You gasp, taking in some air and breathing harshly before you take him again and you open your mouth a little wider for him as he slides in, beginning in a quick pace this time.

His cock pounds into your mouth over and over and the feeling of him inside your mouth, the sloppy noises from your mouth and the way he looks, pure pleasure in his expression, his eyebrows furrowed just makes you more needy for him.

Spit gathers in your mouth as you try to control your gag reflex, taking his cock over and over again. 

"Shit "He grunts low, his cock twitching in your mouth as your hand slides down and into your skirt, fingers playing at your entrance, Fuck you're so wet.

He pulls his cock away from you and you look up to him. "Did I say you could touch yourself? "He asks and you shake your head, his voice low and raspy, "N-no, Sir "You say, looking up to him, pulling your hand away from your pussy.

Fuck, his dominance, it turns you on more than ever and you want him, you want to be touched you need to be touched. 

"I think you might need a punishment when we get home "He says and you whine in response, your lips red and puffy as he leans in again and you open your mouth for him, looking up, eyes meeting his as his cock slides into your mouth. 

Fuck, you don't know what your punishment is going to be but you're both excited and nervous for it. He begins again, fucking your mouth, hips moving quickly as pleasure pools in his lower belly.

Your hands find their way to his thighs, pulling him closer to you with every thrust as you struggle to keep your jaw slack, spit dripping from the side of your mouth as you take him, his hips rolling.

He groans low, tensing up and his thrusts become erratic. "Fuck.. "He rasps, holding himself in your mouth, warm spurts of cum coats your throat, cum pooling in your mouth as he pulls himself away from you slowly. 

You swallow it all down, getting up from the asphalt and wiping your mouth with your sleeve. He smirks down at you, fixing himself up before turning around, taking his hand in yours. 

Once you reach the sidewalk he hails for a cab and as you both wait for it to get to you both he turns to you and smirks devilishly. Had leans down a little, just enough so that he knows you can hear his voice. "I'm gonna do so many things to you when we get home "He says and you squeeze your legs together, fighting your arousal but it's practically pointless.

He stands up straight again as the cab pulls up to you both, your cheeks heating up. He chuckles low as he opens the car door for you and you get in. 

He closes the door, walking around and getting in, he sits besides you, scooting closer to you as the car pulls off.

The car ride is like ten minutes.. you can do ten minutes more of teasing with Sherlock.. right? 

His hand slides over to you, inch by inch and he's not even looking at you, he's looking out the window but you know what he's doing. He moves your hand from your lap and slides his hand up you skirt and your breath hitches as you feel his hand on your thigh. 

He slides his hand up more and he doesn't bother to play with you through your panties, he moves your panties to the side and slides his two long fingers inside of you. 

You whimper, almost forgetting that it's not just you and Sherlock in the car. Immediately your eyes glance up to the driver and he looks up at you in the mirror, his eyes catching yours before going back to the road.

He begins to curl his fingers and you bite your bottom lip, your right hand pressed down harshly onto the fabric of the seat. You open your legs a little wider for him and he quickens his pace, the wet squish noise of your pussy becoming quite evident and your cheeks are red, you can feel the heat in them. 

Fuck, just the feeling of his fingers deep inside your pussy gets you somewhere. He leans down, kissing at your neck and you whine out, not bothering to look up to the cabbie, your need to care just fades away.

He presses his fingers inside you roughly, nibbling down softly at your skin, his eyes catching the driver's. He smirks and winks at him, his fingers brushing past your g-spot and you turn to him, kissing him passionately.

You can feel the drivers eyes on you, but he doesn't say anything and the fact that someone is watching actually turns you on a bit more.

His fingers begin to press against your g-spot with every curl and you can feel yourself falling apart, getting closer to your orgasm with every curl. You whine out, your stomach coiling tightly, your breathing becoming much faster, heart beating rapidly as you tense up.

He pulls his fingers away from you and you whine out loud. "Pl-please "You whine as he pulls away from you and you look at him. 

Fuck, you look so damn desperate and honestly he wants to see you cum around his fingers and he wants to hear you moan out as you do but he doesn't let you.

"Please "You beg, your voice high pitched, "I want to cum "You tell him but he pulls away even farther from your face and you whine, your pussy pulsing, you can still cum if he would let you, you don't need much longer.

"If you'll be a good girl, maybe I'll let you "He says roughly and you squeeze your legs together. He smiles, keeping his hand on your thigh just to tease you, thumb rubbing over your thigh. 

Generally that would be a gesture of affection but right now? It's torture and he knows exactly what he's doing to you, you just want him to touch you.

You don't say a word for the rest of the ride and every now and then you catch the driver looking at you, maybe he was enjoying the show, hoping to himself that Sherlock will touch you as well.

The next few minutes are horrible, his hand is just right there but he won't touch you and it's driving you crazy, he's driving you crazy and he fucking knows it.

You blank out, only coming back to reality when he grips and holds your hand, helping you out the car. 

He thanks the driver and tries to pay him but he refuses, probably letting you both off for free for the "Show ".

He walks you up to the flat, your hand in his and the moment you're both in the flat he's on you, kissing at your neck, pulling you closer to him. You make a noise of surprise, your hands finding their way to his hair, gripping and tugging, his tongue sliding over your bottom lip, asking for entrance.

You let him in, his tongue sliding over yours, both of you fighting for dominance. You moan into the kiss, letting him over you, letting him take you. You lean your head back, his tongue falling from your mouth, a string of a saliva connecting you both as he picks you up, forcing you to wrap your legs around him.

He pulls your shirt over your head, looking at your toned body in your lingerie the smooth curve of your boobs, the way you look right now, how you feel so close to him, he wants you, he wants to be inside of you.

He grinds his hips into yours and you whine out, feeling the pressure against your pulsing clit. He carries you to his room, kicking the door closed as he practically throws you onto the bed.

You sit up but he pushes you back down, pulling your skirt from you as he positions himself between your legs, head diving in. He licks you through your panties, warm and wet against your clit. You lift your hips a little, pushing yourself against him, his hands gripping your hips, keeping you seated.

He looks up to you, his tongue sliding over the soft fabric, playing at your entrance then back up again, flattening his tongue against your clit. Fuck, it feels good but it isn't enough, you need to feel him without the fabric, you need to feel him.

You whimper softly, his hands making their way to to the hem of your panties. He hooks his fingers in them, pulling them down with one quick movement. 

Immediately he's on you, tongue flicking on your clit. You cry out, jolting up, watching him as he pleasures you, the pace of his tongue never faltering.

"Oh fuck, fuck "You cry out, pleasure pooling in your lower belly. He pulls you to him, your clit against his tongue, adding more pressure there and you whine, your breaths quickened as you try to keep yourself together.

His tongue is warm and wet against you, pussy coated with slick and spit. You roll your hips against him as he begins to alternate between flicking and swirling his tongue around your clit, his fingers sliding up and down your entrance, only dipping his fingers inside of you a little, teasing you because he knows just how badly you want him.

He sucks lightly on your clit, looking up to you and your eyes are closed tight, head thrown back against the pillows and your eyebrows are furrowed, a string of curses and pleas falling from your lips.

You're an incoherent mess, you just want to cum, you can feel your stomach tightening up, his fingers dipping inside of you, barely pressing. "Shit "You curse lowly as he begins thrusting his two long fingers inside of you, pussy clenching around them.

Fuck, you look so broken and he knows you can cum any moment but he knows what you do before you do it.

You tense up and your throw your head back, your breaths becoming quickened, your voice gets higher in pitch and you rut wildly against him. He pulls away from you, letting you build up to it first then taking you back down again.

You cry out, whining and pleading for him. "Please, Sir "You cry but he shakes his head. "This is your punishment, I'll let you cum when I feel like it "He says dryly and you wiggle your hips, silently telling him to touch you again.

He leans back in, your pussy pulsing as his tongue drives you on. You moan out, trying to keep yourself together but it's practically impossible, fuck, it feels so good and you feel like you have to cum, his fingers inside of you working you up, his tongue on your clit is far too much for you.

"O-hh, f-fuck "You stutter sitting up a little to watch his tongue and just seeing him eating you out gets you somewhere, making you hornier, more needy for your orgasm. 

He sucks lightly on you, his mouth covering your clit entirely, tongue swirling over the soft bud, his fingers working eagerly inside of you. You feel it, your stomach coiling tightly and you cry out, your orgasm exploding. 

"Fuckkk "You cry loudly, watching him for a few seconds longer before falling back onto the bed, shaking against him. He keeps going, his fingers taking you higher as you lose yourself, pulling his mouth away from you.

His fingers against your walls are driving you crazy, his fingers pressing at your g-spot as you buck wildly against him. 

He places a hand over your stomach, holding you down as you buck wildly, your hands shooting up to hold onto his wrist.

The pace of his finger is brutal as your pussy squeezes around his fingers, sending you into another orgasm, squirting all over his arm and the bedsheets below you.

 

You gasp, voice getting caught in your throat as you fall back. He stops, letting you breathe as he pulls his fingers away from you, your thighs and pussy covered in slick.

He lets out a breath, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking every last bit of you up. You have your eyes closed tightly, your breathing is wild as you try to catch your breath.

"You alright love? "He asks you and you nod, not trusting yourself to speak, opening your eyes to look at him. "Can you go any longer? "He asks you and you let out a soft breath. "Y-yes, Sir "You say and his dick twitches at his name.

"Good girl "He says and you whine at the praise.

He pulls his scarf from his neck, wrapping it around your hands and tying you up, making it secure enough that even you can't untie it.

He smirks at you, getting off of the bed and walking to his dresser. He opens it, getting your vibrator from the drawer. 

He turns it on and your stomach up curls at the buzzing noise radiating from it. He doesn't give you any warning, he presses it directly to your clit and you jolt up, sucking in a breath as you feel that overwhelming pleasure.

You whimper, holding harshly onto the blue fabric that holds your hands together. He wiggles the head of the toy against your swollen clit adding more pressure and stimulation, "S-Sir"You whimper and he looks up to you before back down to your pussy, focusing on what he's doing to you.

He bites his bottom lip, moving the toy in a circular motion at your clit, the vibrations flowing through you, getting you closer and closer. 

"A-Ah, fuck.. "You moan out for him, moving your hips against the toy, chasing your orgasm desperately but he pushes you back down onto the bed and your breath hitches.

He moves the toy from your clit, sliding it down and through your folds, getting the head of it wet with slick. He watches you, watching your every move and reaction to the toy. Everything you do right now kinda has him in a trance and you look so good right now, his dick throbs for you and god, he wants you so fucking bad. 

He pushes the toy inside of you, only about an inch in and he turns it up a bit, the vibrations increasing in both intensity and speed. You whine out, rolling your hips, fucking yourself onto the toy. 

He watches you get yourself off for a few moments, getting lost in the way your pussy clenches around the toy. He slides it inside you a bit further and you gasp, hips stuttering as he begins to fuck you with the toy, thrusting it inside your needy pussy, wishing it was his cock instead. 

"Shit "You curse, your voice high pitched as you begin to tense up again, a bit surprised that you're already about to cum. He turns the toy up to the highest setting and you whine out loudly.

"Fuck! Oh, Fuck! "You cry, pussy squeezing the toy. You feel yourself tense up, your stomach tightening up, pleasure rolling through your body and you're almost there.

He pulls it out of you before you're able to cum and you let out a breath. You catch your breath, your eyes meeting his as he turns the toy off, throwing it somewhere onto the bed and getting off of the bed, standing in front of it. 

"Pl-please "You beg, still breathing hard, chest heaving.

"Please what? "He asks you, unbuttoning his shirt, revealing more skin with each one. "Please fuck me, I want your cock, sir "You say, your voice high pitched and he can literally hear how desperate you are just by it. 

"I want you to fuck me, Sir "You say and he smirks at you. "If you say so "He responds, his voice low and raspy as he tears his shirt off and your eyes travel to his hands as they begin to work at his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it away.

You bite your lip, watching him strip in front of you. He pulls his pants down, kicking them away from him and you can see his cock through his boxers. 

He's hard and ready to fuck you and a jolt of pleasure shoots through your aching pussy just thinking about his cock inside you. 

He pulls his boxers down and climbs onto the bed, positioning himself between your legs. He rubs himself against you a few times and you suck in a breath, feeling the stimulation against your clit again. "F-fuck me "You stutter and just as you do he separates the lips of your pussy, letting out a breath as he slowly slides into you, his cock stretching you.

You moan out, wrapping your legs around him, just to feel his skin, feel him against you. Your pussy clenches around him as he fucks into you, thrusting slowly. 

You whine, the slow drag of his cock feels amazing but you want more. His hands finds find their way to your hips, gripping you tightly, his cock filling you up over and over again at an agonizing pace. "Faster "You say and immediately his hand is in your hair, tugging it back.

You gasp as he begins thrusting harder, slamming his hips into yours, his cock throbbing inside of you, pussy clenching. "Don't tell me what to do "He says harshly and you moan out, pulling at the scarf but you can't break free. 

"S-Sir "You cry against him, his hand still firmly in your hair, forcing you to lean your head back. Your stomach coils up as you moan out, his hand falling from your hair as he begins gripping your hips, pulling you down to meet him with his thrusts, the sound of his skin slapping against yours fills the room.

He removes his right hand from your hips, bringing it to your throat, wrapping it around your throat, taking the air from you as you gasp, your body fighting it.

 

Everything feels a bit more intense because of the loss of air, you tense up, your pussy clenching around his cock, black spots clouding your vision and just as you get tunnel vision he pulls his hand away. 

You gasp for air immediately, whining out as you take his cock. 

His cock brushes past your g-spot and you arch your back at the pleasureful feeling, he keeps fucking into you, taking you higher and higher with every snap of his hips. "That's right "He says and you whine out in response, trying to keep yourself together but you can't, it's too much. 

He wraps his hand around your throat again, watching you closely to make sure that he isn't actually hurting you. As soon as his hand tightens around your throat enough to stop you from breathing you arch your back. 

"Cum on my cock, Y/N "He says, changing his pace and slamming into you a few times and his pace doesn't falter even for a second. He grunts low as your stomach tightens and pleasure pools in your lower belly, your limbs fighting to give out as your vision goes black for a second. 

He lets go of your neck, his hand returning to your hips. 

You lose your breath, trying to speak but you can't, the way he looks right now, the sound of your pussy wet around his cock, how he feels inside of you, you can't keep yourself together. 

You gasp, your orgasm kicking in as you arch your back, toes curling, pussy clenching. He watches you as you cum, groaning as he feels you squeeze his cock. "Fuckkk "You cry as he keeps fucking into you, drawing out your orgasm the longest he can.

When you fall limp and your legs begin to shake he comes to end. Your breathing is harsh, your heart beating rapidly, your pussy pulsing and you have your eyes closed.

"Y/N? "He asks you and you don't answer right away, he's worried that maybe he hurt you, hearing his voice soften is a bit of a relief. "Still good? "He asks you and you nod, not allowing yourself to breathe as you calm down. 

He nods in response, even though he knows you can't see him. He pulls out of you and flips you over, putting you onto your hands and knees. You shake slightly, fighting to keep yourself up, using your forearms to keep yourself up.

He breaths out, pushing himself inside you slowly, beginning with a quick pace. "Shit "He curses, feeling you squeeze around his cock, the sound of your pussy drowning in. 

Your bottom lip quivers, your limbs telling you to give out as he fucks into you. You whimper, his hands wrapping around your waist, holding you tightly, it's too much but somehow in your orgasm riddled mind you want more of him. 

You push yourself back to meet his thrusts and he groans low, cock throbbing inside of you, you feel so good around him and the curve of your ass is attractive enough, your pussy warm and wet.

He feels himself getting there with every thrust, your pussy fluttering around his cock every now and then. He places a light smack on your ass and you moan out and grind back onto his cock. "S-Sir! "You call out, earning yourself two more spanks, your cheek reddening up. 

"Oh g-god "You cry, your stomach coiling tightly and he grunts low, panting as he quickens his pace. "Shit, Y/N "He curses, followed by a strangled moan, his thrusts becoming erratic and that loss of rhythm, the stutter in his thrusts is enough to send you into your orgasm. 

"Fuck! "You yell, coming on his cock, gasping as your pussy squeezes around his cock over and over again, trying to say something but you can't, your voice is caught in your throat as wave after wave of pleasure flows through you.

He stops his thrusts, holding himself inside of you as he cums, jolting forward a little after each shot of cum, filling you up. He sucks in a breath, everything becoming a little too much as he pulls out of you, waves of pleasure still flowing through him.

Your limbs give in and you fall into the bed, his cum dripping from your pussy as he leans over you, turning his head to kiss you. You kiss him back lazily, a bit too out of it to kiss him properly.

When he pulls away you fall back onto the bed, closing your eyes, your pussy pulsing. He gets up, leaving you there and you don't bother to open your eyes to see where he went or care that he comes back.

He does, walking back in with a wet cloth. He wipes his cum from your pussy, accidentally wiping it over your swollen clit and you jolt up, whining. "Sorry, sorry "He says quickly and you nod "S'okay "You say, slurring tiredly in response. 

Your body hurts a little bit from all of the orgasms and you feel exhausted, only wanting to sleep.

By the time he's done cleaning you up you have already fallen asleep. He throws the cloth somewhere in the room, carefully crawling up to you and undoing the scarf around your hands, pulling it away and laying it beside himself.

He removes the covers from below you, laying down next to you and lifting it over you both. He lets out a breath, scooting closer to you and smiling as he reaches over and moves some of your hair out of your face. 

You stir in your sleep, cuddling up to him. 

You both fall asleep in each other's warmth as he holds you close to him, quite protectively.


	7. Dominatrix (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader takes the lead ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edging, restraints (handcuffs), oral (both male and female receiving) dominant reader, hair pulling/gripping, fingering, riding, porn gifs, language, unprotected, multiple orgasms, bdsm, hand job, crying, dirty talk.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> 3148 words
> 
> Authors note: y'all better enjoy this, I started working on this at 12 am, it's now 9:41 that I'm just getting finished.

You walk up to him, the riding crop dangling in your grip as he studies you carefully. "Stand up "You demand and almost right away he's up to his feet.

You smile up at him, thinking of all the things that you could do to him. You walk around him, the riding crop in your left hand grazing his thigh and he shudders at the touch, not moving at all, just waiting for your command.

You sit the riding crop aside, bringing his hands behind his back and putting them in the cuffs. The feeling of being dominant for the first time and feeling in control is amazing, you'll do it again any day.

You walk around him again, his heart is racing and god is it in so many places. The anticipation is killing him, he hates not knowing what you're going to do next or even what you're going to do to him.

His mind is telling him to pick you up and push you against the wall but his body is bound to the floor and his hands to the cuffs.

You slide you hand across his cheek and he leans into your touch. You keep going until your hand is in his hair and you grip it, pulling lightly.

He groans lightly and you kiss him, still pulling his hair. He falls into your touch, kissing you back passionately. 

You pull away slowly and you can feel him tug at the cuffs. He wants to pull you closer but he can't and you smile, lips brushing past his. You pull his hair back a little more and he parts his lips, letting out a breath. "You don't do anything unless I say "You say lowly. 

"You don't speak unless I say "You tell him, your grip tight as you lean in, kissing and nibbling at his neck. He whimpers lightly and it sends a jolt of pleasure. through your pussy. 

You pull away and place your hands on his chest, backing him up until he reaches his chair. He sits down, looking up to you, staring into your eyes, trying not to look at your body because he knows that the moment he lays on you he'll lose himself.

You look at him, staring into his blue eyes and he doesn't look away even for a second and you know exactly what he's doing and why he's doing it.

"Look at me, Sherl "You say and he doesn't look at you right away but when he does he lets out a breath. You look so fucking good, he just wants to touch you, he just wants to be inside of you. 

You smile down at him, climbing onto his lap and leaning in to kiss at his neck, his dick hard in his pants just thinking about the possibilities. 

You nibble gently at his neck and he clenches his jaw as your hands work at the buttons of his shirt. Fuck, you being in charge actually turns him on more than anything.

You continue to unbutton his shirt while kissing up his neck until you each his ear. "I'm gonna work you up and I'll keep going... "You say, ripping his shirt open and his breath hitches at this.

"Until you have to cum "You say, and he can feel your breath on his skin. You pull his earlobe between your teeth and pull away lightly and he whines softly, your hands on his thigh, getting lower.

You back away a little, enough to press your fingers to his lips "Shh "You shush him, bringing your hand back to his crotch. 

You rub him though his pants and you're only touching him, only teasing him and you can tell that he's already falling apart. You rub him and fuck, he's already hard and god do you want him inside of you but if you let him off that easily then that would take the fun out of it.

You grip him, giving him a little pressure and he lets out a breath, holding in a moan. You begin to unbuckle his belt, pulling it away from his pants and letting it fall to the floor.

You pull his pants down a little and he lifts his hips for you. You get off of him and kneel in front of him. You can see him through his boxers and your mouth practically waters for him.

"Do you want me to touch you? "You ask him and he nods quickly. "How bad do you want it? "You ask him, looking up to him. "Badly "He says and god, he sounds so sexually broken that you believe him.

You palm him lightly before pulling his boxers off of him. You reach over, grabbing the lube from the coffee table and pouring a good amount on your hands before taking his hard cock in your hands and jerking him slowly.

He jolts up a little at the contact.

You create a slow rhythm and he whines underneath you, his jaw clenching, he wants to cum so bad. 

You twist your hands while jerking him, he looks so damn desperate already and he just breaks completely at your touch. You look up to him as you quicken you pace, the sound of the lube around his cock drowning in.

His breath hitches and he tenses up as you squeeze him. "Just let go "You say, steady working him. "I wanna hear you moan "You say and he lets out a shaky breath. 

"Y/N "He whimpers softly. "F-Ffuck "He whines, his words getting caught in his throat, his voice high pitched. You stop your movements immediately, gripping the base of his cock to stop him from cuming. 

His breaths are quick and he whines in disapproval. "Y/N "He whines, tugging at the cuffs "Please, let   
me "He begs softly and you shake your head. "No, just a little longer "You say to him.

"Fuck "He says and you smile up at him and his blue eyes catch yours as you continue again and he throws his head beak. "Y/N- "He struggles but you shush him. "No more noise, keep your mouth   
shut "You say and he quiets immediately. 

He just wants to cum and part of him has a feeling that you aren't going to let him do that so easily. You begin in a quick pace, gripping him tightly.

He thrusts into your hand a few times and you push him back down roughly. Just seeing him like this, so desperate to cum, it just makes you want to fuck him more and you probably want your release just as much as he wants his.

You want him inside of you more than anything, you just want to feel him but you want to see him cum first. 

You quicken your pace around him, squeezing his cock, his breaths are quick and uneven, his cock throbbing.

He lets out a single whimper, you love the way he sounds, you could listen to him all day. 

You quicken your pace again, looking up to him, he tenses up and right as he sucks in a breath and is about to cum you stop your movements immediately and he tugs at the the cuffs.

"F-fuck "He says, groaning as he opens his eyes, looking down at you. "Do you want to cum? "You ask him and he nods softly, his breaths quick. 

"Speak "You tell him coldly. "Y-yes "He struggles and you answer with a soft 'Okay' as you lean in and he tenses up just at this, watching your every move, his lips parted slightly. 

You lick up the side of his cock and he lets out a breath as you swirl your tongue around the head of his cock before taking him down as far as you can and he whines low.

You create a good rhythm, hollowing your cheeks around him. He throws his head back before watching you again, you look so good, lips wrapped around him perfectly.

You pull away for air before taking him again, you gag a little, holding him in your mouth, warm and wet. "Y/N "He groans low, slouching in his chair a little, his cock twitching in your mouth. 

Your hands find their way into his thighs, gripping him. 

You suck back to the tip, spit gathering in your mouth. "O-oh..f-fuck "He moans, pleasure pooling in his lower belly. 

He could cum any moment now, you know it. His breaths quickened, his breath hitching every now and then, his cock throbbing inside of your mouth. 

You pull away form him, licking the side of his cock a few times, teasing him a bit before taking him again. He swallows hard, his head thrown back, tears forming in his eyes because fuck it's too much.

You feel so good, you look so good and fuck, he can't even do anything about it, he can't touch you, kiss you, his loss of control is killing him.

He tenses up, a tear falling from his eye, his breath hitching. "Fuck, Y/N, I-I "He cries, warm spurts of cum polling in your mouth as you suck him.

A few tears fall freely from his eyes as he cums hard and you don't stop until you knows that he can't take it. 

You pull away from him and he looks down at you as you open your mouth, showing him before swallowing his cum. "Shit "He curses, throwing his head back and closing his eye.

Fuck, you're driving him crazy with every little thing that you do and you don't even know it. 

You stand up, bringing him to his feet, you look into his eyes, they're glossy as he searches for something, his eyes scanning over every detail of your face. 

You bring your hand up to his cheek and rest it there. You wipe his tears and kiss him, he needs you. When you pull away you press your forehead to his, staring into his ocean blue eyes. 

You turn around, motioning for him to follow you and he does as you walk him to his room. You open one of his drawers, getting the key to the cuffs. 

"Turn around "You order and he does. You unlock the cuffs and the moment he's out of them he lets out a breath. You push him back onto the bed, your hand on his chest as you climb onto his lap, straddling him.

"Touch me "You whisper and he's quite hesitant as he leans in, lips softly pressing to yours and you kiss him back, pushing him back a little, his hands sliding up your back. 

 

He works at your bra, unclasping it as he pulls away from your lips, your bra falling from you as he pulls it away. 

He lets out a breath at the sight of you. He dives in, kissing at your neck and you moan out a little, holding onto him. 

His left hand travels up to your breast and he palms slightly, pinching at your nipple and you let out a soft breath, grinding into him. You kiss him softly, letting out a shaky breath against his lips. 

"Make me cum "You tell him and he whispers back with a soft 'Okay' as he picks you up and he lays you down onto the bed, his head between your legs, throwing your legs over his shoulders.

He pulls your panties off of you, leaning in slowly, your right hand laying on your chest, biting your bottom lip. 

He licks through your folds, up and down, teasing you, his tongue playing at your entrance. You suck in a breath as he tongue finds its way onto your clit, flicking over your clit as you arch into it. 

He swirls his tongue around your clit, his mouth warm and wet on you. "O-oh "You moan out, rolling your hips against him, his hands gripping you tightly. 

Fuck, he feels so good. You whine out, your hands finding their way to his hair, gripping and tugging at his dark curls. 

You're so fucking beautiful and he loves the way you sound when you moan out for him, fuck, he can't wait till the moment he's inside of you. He begins to alternate between flicking and swirling his tongue around your clit and you can feel yourself just falling apart in his touch. 

"Shit "You curse, your voice high pitched as you squeeze your legs around him so hard that it should be hurting him but it just drives him on and he keeps going, keeps pushing you closer to the edge. 

 

Pleasure pooling in your lower belly, your stomach coiling tightly. Fuck, he pulls you closer, breaking his steady rhythm and adding more pressure to your clit and you whimper against him.

He begins to suck on your clit and you moan out, pushing yourself against his mouth, chasing your orgasm. You feel his fingers push into you, thrusting softly. 

He knows your body so well, he knows what drives you in, what makes you moan out. 

He begins to curl his fingers and your pussy clenches around them, getting his fingers wet with slick.

He curls and uncurls his fingers inside of you, his fingers brushing past your g-spot and you gasp. "Sherlock "You cry and he's so fucking for you and just hearing you call out his name like this makes him want to fuck you more.

He groans softly against your pussy, sending vibrations right to your clit, "Fuck, Sherlock, I-  
fuckk "You cry, your orgasm taking you by surprise as you tip over the edge, pussy clenching, toes curling, back arching, his fingers hitting your g-spot with everything thrust and curl of his fingers, his tongue warm and wet on your clit, it's too much. 

He quickens the pace of his fingers and you gasp, squirting against him, the clear liquid shooting out of you. "Fuck "You cry, losing your breath, he pulls away, letting you breathe, sitting up as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

he takes his shirt off, picking you up, flipping you both over, already eager to take action, take control.

You giggle, rolling out of his touch and on top of him. "I don't think so "You say and he sighs as you reach for the the cuffs in his dresser. "I'm not done with you "You tell him.

"Still got that spare pair of cuffs? "You ask him and he almost doesn't want to tell you where they are or even that he does have them because he hates not being in control but something about being dominated turns him on because fuck, he's already hard again.

He reaches out, pointing to his drawer, the one that he tells you not to go inside of. "Clever boy "You say to him, getting up and opening it. There's a few packs of cigarettes and a few of your sex toys.

You grab the cuffs and close the drawer, cuffing his left to the bedside. "I thought you quit them "You tell him and he sighs, pulling at the cuffs as you cuff his right hand to the bed.

"I might have to punish you "You tease him and he practically whines at this. "Please "He begs and you smile down at him, "I'm only kidding "You reassure him, kissing him right after before positioning him to your entrance but the thought of you actually punishing him is lingering in his mind already. He's so hard that it hurts.

You sink onto him and he shudders the moment he's inside of you. You suck in a breath, resting your hands on his chest as you begin to ride him, the slow drag of his cock along your walls is already driving you crazy. 

You let out a shaky breath, rolling your hips, your pussy clenching around him eagerly. "Fuck "You moan breathily against him.

He swallows hard, looking up to you, his blue eyes filled with lust. "Y/N "He whines, tugging at the cuffs, bruising his wrists. 

 

"F-fuck "He stutters, his voice shaky and a bit high pitched. You lean down, kissing him softly and he completely falls into it, sitting up a little to kiss you, sending his cock a little further inside of you, his knees bent a little. 

"Sherlock.. "You breathe out, quickening your pace around him a little, hips still rolling. "O-oh..   
god "You moan out, his cock brushing past your g-spot, fuck, you want to cum so bad. 

You pull away from his lips, kissing at his neck and nibbling softly adding to his stimulation.

You cup his face wet noise of your pussy drowning in as you slap yourself down onto his cock sending a jolt of pleasure through you. You gasp, keeping your pace quick, chasing your orgasm as you sit up and throw your head back.

Fuck he's losing himself with every second that passes. Fuck, you look so damn beautiful on top of him like that, your lips parted, eyebrows furrowed and he can't even touch you.

He begins breathing out his mouth, trying to keep his moans back as he closes his eyes, feeling everything that you're giving him. He tenses up, tugging at the cuffs a little harder than before, your even pace sending him higher and higher.

"F-fuck.. y/n "He whines as you gasp, your bottom lip quivering as your orgasm kicks in, pussy squeezing his cock. You moan out, your movements a little shakier as you cum on his cock. 

He, he clenches his jaw, warm spurts of cum filling you up. "Shit- "He curses as you lean down to him, kissing him with everything you've got, putting all of your emotion into it. 

You stutter your movements, he's still tugging at the cuffs and you don't know if he knows that he's doing it, he looks so damn beautiful right now and you don't think you could ever be more in love with someone like you love him.

waves of pleasure still flowing through you as you close your eyes, feeling the aftershocks of your orgasm.

You pull away only a little, enough to look at him, he looks up to you, swallowing hard, his blue eyes a little glossy. You watch his eyes wonder all over your face, studying you and you wish you knew what he's thinking.

He's thinking you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and he thinks he's never been more crazy about a woman than he is about you. 

Fuck, you pull yourself off of him, reaching over for the keys. You uncuff him and the moment he's out of the cuffs he's pulling you closer to him, holding you to his chest. "I love you "He whispers and you laughs "Was the sex that good? "You ask him, laughing and he tries to hold back his laughter but he can't.

"Shut up and kiss me "He says, smiling as you lean in, pressing your lips to his before pulling away and whispering a soft 'I love you too'


	8. Pure (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: fingering, oral (female receiving), brutal/fast fucking, face riding, unprotected, language, hair pulling, multiple orgasms, slight dominant Sherlock.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> 2121 words
> 
> Authors note: the original version on my wattpad included porn gifs.

You look up to him, your needing and lusting eyes meeting his and he keeps eye contact with you as he picks you up quite firmly and you give him a smirk as you bite your bottom lip but his facial expressions says the same: demanding.

His hands move from your waist to your ass as you wrap your legs around his waist just moments before he throws you into the bed.

He doesn't take any time, no teasing, no tricks, he pulls you down to the edge of the bed as he kneels in getting in front of you, seeing every part of you.

His hand travels up your leg, the anticipation simply killing you as his hand gets closer and close to your pussy. Your legs stiffen almost immediately as you feel his fingers between the lips of your pussy. 

He pushes his fingers in slowly, feeling the warmth and ripples of your walls and you let out a breath at this. He thrusts his fingers in long and slow, keeping an even pace as it starts to feel good and your breaths are elevated.

He likes the way you sound, the little moans, keeping him on edge.

You whine out a little, trying to hold back and he looks up to you. He knows you best, done this many of times, he knows what makes you tick, how you look when you hold back, when you're cuming, when you're about to cum and more, he's knows you better than anyone, even out of the bedroom.

He twists his fingers inside of you, getting them wet with slick as he thrusts them. 

 

You bite your lip, letting out a another whine but you're still holding back and he knows it. He increases his pace only by a little, twisting and thrusting his fingers. "Don't hold back "He says, hearing the sound of his voice turns you on more.

"Make all the pretty little noises you want "He says and you listen to him as a soft "Fuck "Escapes your lips. You raise your hips, pushing yourself onto his slim fingers, sending them a little deeper inside of you. 

He curls then a few times and you whimper "Fuck, Sherlock "You say and god does he loves the way his name rolls off your tongue.

"C'mon, love "He says, your pussy clenching his middle and index. "Cum for me "He encourages you because he knows that you're almost there, judging by the look on your face and how you're holding yourself up.

He moves his fingers a bit farther, driving you higher as his free hand slides up your leg to rest on your hip.

"Cum on my fingers "He says and you moan out a little louder for him as your stomach coils tightly and you're almost angry that he knows your body this well. 

"Sher- Sherlock "You stutter, everything becoming way too much for you. He increases his pace again, the sound of your pussy filling the small and quiet room. "Go on "He says, "Do it "He says and only a few moments later you're cuming hard, throwing your head back, your lips parted and fuck, you look so beautiful this way.

He keeps going, dragging out your orgasm the furthest that he can. You breathe out heavily, letting out a few quick breaths. "Good girl "He praises, slowing the pace of his fingers before pulling them out of you. 

You try to catch your breath as he gets onto the bed and sits up. "Come here "He tells you and you don't hesitate to move closer to him.

He motions for you to scoot closer a little until you realize what he wants. You get onto his lap and he smiles at you as he sits up and places his hands on your waist, pulling you up higher.

He moves you to his face and it isn't long before you figure out what he really wants. You place yourself over his face, already a bit nervous and there's no doubt that he can tell. "Sherlock- "You try in protest but he responds with a soft "Shh " As he latches two hands at your thighs before pulling you down to his mouth.

He buries his face between your legs and you want to protest but you know that it's not worth anything.

There's just something about this position that makes you a bit uneasy. The moment you feel his mouth on you, you tense up, you don't know where to put your hands or better yet, how to hold yourself up correctly.

You feel his tongue both warm and wet against your pussy and you shudder, your hands positioned quite awkwardly. He brings his right hand to your left and brings it to rest just above his head and you do the same with the other.

He brings his hand back to its original place. 

"Fuck "You cry, his tongue at your clit, flicking it over and over again, stimulation driving you crazy. "O-oh my god "You moan out, a bit afraid to actually sit on his face and he can feel you holding back.

He hums low against you, knowing that you can feel it as you whine out. "Sherlock "You cry out as he moves down, dragging his tongue to your entrance and dipping it inside of you. 

"Fuck "You curse, swaying your hips a little bit you're still holding back and he's tired of it, he wants to hear you scream his name and cum on his face. 

He pulls you down onto his face and it's hard to resist, there's more pressure and goddamn it feels good. You continue to roll your hips, your breasts hanging down as you take in deep breaths. 

You think of what he would tell you if he wasn't busy between your legs. 

He would say "it's alright, let me take care of you "He would tell you to stop worrying and you do. There isn't enough friction as you begin to roll your hips against his mouth, the wet sloppy noises driving you fucking crazy.

 

"Yes- oh my god "You cry out, still rolling your hips, his tongue on your clit and fuck, you can feel yourself getting closer and closer to your next orgasm.

You moan out over and over again, almost forgetting that you were ever holding back from him at all as you feel that warm insatiable feeling in your lower belly. 

He flattens his tongue against you and that's when you cum, shuddering and shaking over him and he holds you down, forcing you to take it. 

"Fuck yes! "You cry out, your voice cracking as you quickly become overstimulated, everything is too much and he knows that but he doesn't stop, sending you into another orgasm. 

You fall forward only a little, trying not to go limp as he licks up all of your juices which is still too much because it's sloppy and every time his nose or tongue brushes past or is on your clit directly you almost fall apart. 

He pulls away, forcing you into his lap. He wipes his mouth and you continue to regulate your breathing. "You wanna cum again? "He asks and you want to say no because you're not sure if you can take another orgasm but you shake your head 'yes' and he smirks at you.

"You want me to fuck you? "He asks you and you speak up this time but your voice is still kinda like a whisper. "Sorry, I didn't hear you "He says even though you both know that he did. "I want you to fuck me "You speak up and it's one hell of a turn on for him to hear you say those words.

"That's my girl "He praises, moving his hand to your waist to move you off of him. He gets off of the bed and then his hands are back on you. 

He flips you over and you get onto your hands and knees and you arch your back to him and he has a beautiful view of you and it makes his dick throb, fuck you're the thing that takes his mind off everything and drives him fucking crazy. 

You wait for him to enter you and you kinda hate it that you don't know when to prepare yourself or even see his face. 

He wraps his hand around his cock and he strokes himself a few times, letting out a groan and you know exactly what's he's doing but you want him inside of you right now. 

You sway your hips and he leans in, aligning himself up with your entrance before pushing himself in slowly, making sure to take his damn time with you. 

You push your hips against him so that his cock goes further inside of you until he's bottomed out. He stays inside of you, his hands resting on your waist as he enjoys the warmth of your wet pussy around his hard cock. 

He begins thrust into you long and slow. "Shit "He curses and you push yourself back onto his cock, fucking yourself but he doesn't stop you. 

Fuck it feels good and he lets you, he watches you closely and the fact that you're even doing this is so attractive to him. "O-oh.. "You moan, pushing back onto him a little harder, your skin against his.

"Jesus, Y/N "He curses as he begins to thrusts into you, his hands gripping your waist a little tighter as he increases his pace, just by a little and even that is good. 

"Fuck yes "You yell out, his hard throbbing cock inside of you as his right hand travels up your back, leaving tingles up your spine as he fucks into you and you arch a little more, giving him the advantage of the position and fuck it feels amazing, you don't know if you can take it anymore.

His cock brushes past your g-spot and the drag of his cock in and out of your pussy feels fucking amazing.

He begins to fuck into you a bit harder, cock pounding into your pussy, the wet noise of your pussy is driving him crazy and the way you look right now is even worse if he's trying to keep himself together. 

He pulls your hair back, forcing you to lean back as your breathing becomes a bit harder but you take it, you take his cock and everything he's giving you and god it feels so good yet it's torture. 

You feel like you have to cum, you feel it right there inside of you and it's like you're holding back but you want to cum on his cock.

"Yes, yes, fuck, Sherlock "You moan out and as he lets out these little breaths and groans, he's struggling to keep himself together too.

His cock pounds into you, and you grip the covers below you, god, it's too much, it's too much. 

You yell out, tears forming in your eyes, "Fuck "You yell but he continues his brutal pace, letting go of your hair, moving both of his hands to your hips, fingernails digging into your skin as he begins to pull you back to meet him with every thrust.

"Fuckk! "You cry, your head falling forward as you cum, gasping before cuming so hard that you go silent and he keeps fucking into you, fucking you through your orgasm as you grip the covers tightly.

He groans low, his thrusts becoming erratic as you tense up, squirting all over him and the bed, letting out a large cry as you shudder. 

"Fuck! "You cry as he begins to cum, warm cum spilling inside your pussy as you fight not to go limp.

"Shit.. "He says, his voice low as his thrusts slow down, still cum, a thin layer of sweat in his body. 

He pulls out of you and immediately his cum begins to drip out of you.

 

He know he's able to make you fucking squirt but he's never seen you cum that hard before and god was it the hottest thing he'd ever seen. 

He lets you fall onto the bed, your eyes closing as you take in deep breaths, your pussy pulsing and you can feel it, the after effects of your orgasm. 

He throws his head back, his breathing a little ragged as he leans forward and runs his hand along your back, giving you a massage and it calms you down. 

 

He continues until you fall asleep and then he lays down next to you, his chest heaving as he looks over to you, you look so calm and peaceful this way.


End file.
